Wings of Wax
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: I was told a story about a man who made wings of wax and flew too high…" The world has turned its back on Ludwig after the war and there is nothing he can do until a self-proclaimed hero steps in. Germany/America Post WWII with major historical moments
1. Chapter 1

Howdy, this is my first story on this account.

I can't get this idea out of my mind. I know I have a lot of stories to update in my other accounts but I'm going to be doing some cleaning around on my RiYuYami Fanfiction account to get rid of what shall not be continued or what will be rewritten.

…

Which happens to be a lot… jeez, it's like Alfred's storage closet only without the sad memories. Anyway, once I do my cleaning and whatnot I'll get back to work… hopefully. But for now, I want to start filling this account with stories so that it doesn't look so… empty. It's new, yes, but I want there to be something in my stories.

This came to mind when I really got into the Germany/America relationship. It's a lovely little pairing that I really enjoy and one that I wish had more fans. Hopefully this story will help a bit.

Summery: "I was told a story about a man who made wings of wax and flew too high…" The world has turned its back on Ludwig after the war and there is nothing he can do until a self-proclaimed hero steps in.

Warnings: cussing, some historical inaccuracy (what Hetalia story doesn't have this?), drinking, blood, yaoi, and maybe a lemon or two, there is also OOC stuff here, but every fanfic has it no matter how hard you try to not have it, it's gonna happen even if you say no or that your story isn't AU, it's AU and has OOC moments no matter how it's written.

Pairings: Germany/America, still debating on other pairings since I'm not sure if I want Gilbert to be with Arthur or Ivan

I own nothing but the plot and any OCs that appear.

NOTE! America actually did help Germany after the war, helping to restore it. It was one of the few countries that didn't take from Germany like France, UK, and the USSR did. This is basically where the plot came from.

NOTE II! I know there wasn't a lot of beer being produced in the years after the war, but the beer is from what Ludwig could steal from his former bosses and the liquor is from his and their private collections.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax **

**Chapter One**

* * *

"_The nation of Deutschland, Germany, you and your two main allies, the nations of Italia, Italy, and Nihon, Japan, along with the former Kingdom of __Preußen, Prussia, __are hereby ordered to officially surrender." _

_Dull eyes, no longer holding the once bright icy blue hue they had, stared at the figure who read over a piece of parchment. _

_Another spoke up after the other finished, the former speaker's green-eyes focused on the young nation who was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, his allies and brother in the same position. The new speaker straightened his scarf a little and smiled. "Due to the conditions of your surrender, we, the Allied Powers, have complete permission to take from your lands without resistance. Sounds like fun, da?" _

_Another person took the sheet, not looking as happy with the situation as the other four he was with. "There is nothing that can be done unless we chose to change things. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. The Axis Powers are no longer to be formed. We shall return in the case of having to discuss more on the issue. Free them, separate them, let them be." He frowned and turned, adjusting his bomber jacket as he did._

The war was over, the Axis fell, the Allies won.

Ludwig stared at the shot glass before him, holding the throat burning liquid inside of it. He tilted his head back and drank it all in one gulp before refilling it. It's been a couple of years since he lost the war. He didn't remember much, everything became a blur after he shot his boss when he found out about the horrible deeds the bastard had done. Made it look like suicide too, sometimes the things your war-crazy older brother thought you could actually be helpful, for once.

Feliciano had run away near the end, the death of his boss and the fighting was enough to have him run off and surrender to the Allied Powers before things got worse for his and his brother's poor nation.

The Germanic nation lost contact with him completely soon after, Lovino making sure it stayed that way.

Kiku left a long time ago to fight on his own, leaving only Ludwig to pick up the slack since his boss had did enough damage to his brother to prevent him from fighting the rest of the war. He shivered at remembering when he witnessed his boss beat the shit out of Gilbert when his guard was down, when he was weak.

Ludwig never wanted to fight in the war; he never cared for the violence or the problems that came with it. He always felt something in him that said war did something that he will forever regret. But there was nothing he could do, his boss made his people invade Poland and the British and French jumped on it, saying it was war.

Speaking of those two, Ludwig glared as he took another drink; Arthur and Francis were enjoying the spoils of war. They shrunk his nation down in size and even had the damn nerve to separate him and Gilbert along with having that damn Ivan keep an eye on Gilbert.

The blond bit his lip at the thought of his brother before he took another shot. The Allies… they completely dissolved the once proud Kingdom of Prussia. The last time he saw his brother was the day the nation was destroyed, a few months ago if he was correct.

Gilbert was in a hospital bed from how weak he had become from the dissolving of his land, screaming the name he had given Ludwig, West, over and over as he cried out to him, reaching for him. Ludwig was taken away by Francis and Arthur, kicking and screaming for his dear bruder, Ivan throwing Gilbert on the bed and holding him down. Yao wasn't there, he was still dealing with Kiku. Alfred was nowhere in sight, trying to stay out of all of this.

Everything for him was ruined since the war came to a close. Roderick and Elizabeta were avoiding him, his brother was being kept from him, Feliciano was avoiding him thanks to Lovino, Arthur and Francis were raping his nation of resources and money even though he is still in debt from the first World War, and his people were confused and suffering, those to the west and the east.

The stress of everything, it was making the poor nation turn to one thing in his life that could comfort him in his loneliness. The bottles of beer and liquor that scattered the floor were all the proof one needed to see what direction his life went in, what that one thing happened to be for him.

He was nothing now, just a nation that people were not happy with, holding stereotypes against his people who would rather not be given such horrible and false images. He drank for their pain, his pain.

He drank for their problems, his problems.

He drank for their sorrows, he drank for his sorrows.

He drank for their everything, he drank for his everything.

Ludwig went to pour himself another shot, only to find that the bottle was empty. With a frown he placed it down and rested his head on the table, hazy blue-eyes were unfocused, just scanning around until they focused in the direction of the door when there was a knock. The German sat up, groaning at the head rush, and walked to the door, all the while he was wondering who would be up at two in the morning.

Opening the door, he blinked when he saw the familiar face of one Alfred F. Jones looking at him, blinking as well. "America… what are you doing here?" Ludwig said in English, his head hurting.

"I'm here because that damn England told me to check on you," He blushed lightly, avoiding all eye contact, "saying I should get more involved with this and… fuck! You smell like straight up scotch!" Alfred made a face and pushed past Ludwig, without permission, and entered the house.

Alfred looked into the living room/ dining room and let out a low whistle, a frown on his face as he adjusted his glasses. "Jesus Christ bananas, did you have a party in here or is this all you?"

Turning, blue-eyes connected with the hazy ones of the other blond. "You… you drank all of this? Shit and no one noticed?! Is this why you've been hiding away from the world? To solve your problems at the bottom of a bottle?!" He would have said more if it wasn't for the fact that Ludwig collapsed, the alcohol finally kicking his ass and knocking him out.

* * *

"… Damn, this is a good year of brandy too! I wish my collection had this! Damn England to hell for drinking it…" Ludwig heard the loud voice of Alfred when he came to; groaning in pain when light hit his eyes. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty awakens, without of the help of Prince Charming." Amusement was heard in the American's voice.

"What time is it…?" Ludwig asked, not even willing to speak English. He sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a horrible headache and he knew he was hung over and in a really bad state, in front of Alfred no doubt, just fucking great.

Alfred looked over at the clock before looking over at Ludwig whose eyes were still closed to block out the light. "It's about nine-ten in the morning. You've been out for a while. I couldn't really carry you upstairs since I don't know which room was yours so I let you sleep on the couch. Plus I wanted to keep an eye on you just in case something happened, liking vomiting in your sleep and chocking on it."

Ludwig finally opened his eyes, blinking them to adjust to the light. "You stayed here all night?" He asked, ignoring the last part of what Alfred said.

"Yeah, I wanted to watch over ya and also clean up this mess. Jeez, you let this place go to hell, looks worse then my living room after I throw a party." He wanted to laugh but knew that if he did, the loudness of it would hurt Ludwig's head.

"Well, I haven't really been myself lately, seeing as how my life is really messed up right now America…" He rubbed his forehead and lay back on the couch, hearing Alfred pick up a bottle and place it in a bag. "You don't have to clean up, I'll do it myself."

"No, you need to rest your head right now. I've got this man, don't worry about me. I do these things all the time." He smiled and continued to clean, the German thinking that this was something Alfred thought heroes did. "So, aside from destroying your liver and brain, how have you been?"

"Things have been…" The German tried to think of a good word for how fucked up his life was at the moment.

"Shitty?" Alfred said as if he was talking about the weather.

"You could put it like that, yes." It was then that he noticed they had been speaking German this whole time. Ludwig had forgotten that Alfred was the melting pot of the world; he spoke every language, though English was his preferred tongue.

"I had a feeling. It's never fun getting things back on track after a war. You should have seen me after my civil war, I was a total wreak after that war. Everyone was still mad and I was going crazy with everything, hell, I tried to kill myself a few times." He chuckled, though it was forced. "Doesn't mean you have to do the same, Germany." Walking over, Alfred sat on the couch next to him.

"I packed your clothes into a bag."

"Why?" Ludwig turned to look at the other, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're coming with me back to the states."

Blue-eyes widened a bit. "B-but I was your enemy..! And I have so much work to do here and..!" He was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"My beef in the war wasn't really with you, it was with Japan, I just got involved with the European side thanks to England and France. Now look, I discussed this with your boss and this is the real reason I came. The guy was worried about you and asked me to take care of you until you are back to normal. It's gonna be a rough road but I'll try and help you since the rest of the world won't."

Ludwig stared at him and shook his head. "Just… America, I know you like to play hero but I really should sort my issues out on my own, even if I've been on a bit of a binge as of lately…"

"Oh please, I can cover my ass in ice cream with whip cream and put a cherry on top but that don't make me a hot fudge sundae. Look Germany, I'm not doing this just because I'm a hero, which I totally am, I'm doing this because I want to help. Since the end of the war in Europe, I feel like you've gotten the shortest straw in all of this, my 'comrades' are taking revenge too far right now, kicking you when you're at your lowest and weakest. It's really stupid to think about, ya know?"

Leaning back against the couch, the American continued. "This is why I prefer to stay out of wars, I get too worked up in wanting to win and then I feel really bad for the losers. But this is different; I have to watch another friend lose and now I want to help my friend out while he's at his lowest..."

"Friend, huh?" That's right; Alfred and Ludwig had been friends before, back in the eighteen hundreds, when they were both teenagers and building up their new nations. They helped each other and Ludwig even let some of his soldiers help fight in the War of 1812.

"You are my friend Germany and I really do want to help you so, yeah, just come back home with me and then you can return home when you feel better and stuff." Was Alfred blushing? It was just some light coloring on his cheeks, probably from being nervous Ludwig noted.

"I guess… but I won't try to over stay my welcome. Once my country is better, I'll return here." Ludwig spoke softly, his eyes focused on the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Alfred who smiled at him.

"When you're ready, we'll leave." He only got a nod in return.

TBC

* * *

Mostly an intro, a lot of what I placed in here is based on true facts, I think. England and France took a lot of things from Germany after the war. They took land, money, and resources along with towns for their own purposes.

America didn't want anything from Germany except wanting to keep some open military bases. Or at least that's what my US history teacher told me.

Umm… I have this theory that Alfred can speak every language as long as a person from another country lives in his nation. It seems possible; this is the melting pot nation as stated before. The Civil War did cause America to be all… well, fucked up basically. We had a ton of problems to deal with and it was kinda in the same as Germany after the Second World War, only we had to deal with the end of slavery and whatnot.

America and Germany were countries with strong ties, in fact, during the Revolutionary War and the War of 1812; the Germans were some of America's best allies. Plus, a lot of colonists were mixed with German blood. Alfred looks kinda like a German doesn't he? XD Oh, the other friend that Alfred had to watch lose was Arthur, remember the Revolution? Yeah, that's the war, well, that and the War of 1812 too.

Some other facts: Italy did leave the war early after Mussolini was assassinated and people were protesting against the Nazi party. Relationships between the Italians and the Germans were rough for a while; it wasn't until the past twenty years that things were good once more. Sorry Germany/ Italy fans but this is a true thing.

Japan did leave the Europeans to their own thing during the war and the Americans, along with the Chinese and Soviets, fought against them. The Americans spent more time fighting the Japanese then the Europeans.

Prussia was dissolved in 1947, the year before this fanfic starts, and the Soviets soon started to take control. A lot of Prussians, now East Germans, were having trouble and were not getting supplies, this is why I made Gilbert hospitalized, and it was NATO who helped them until the lines were cut by the Soviets in the 50's I believe. I learned this from Life After People since the airport they used is no longer in service.

Is that it? Did I get all the facts in? Okay, good.

Well, let's just get this out of the way, this whole fic is about Alfred helping Ludwig and different points of history where Ludwig (the person, not Germany) tries to help Alfred through some of his worst times. (i.e. Vietnam, different assassination attempts and successes, that whole shebang)

Please review; this is my first time trying to write a story for these two.

PS: The title will be explained better later, but just remember that when you fly too high, you'll fall. If you get what I mean and the reference, you get house points.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I set out a layout for all the chapters, twelve chapters, each with a historical moment except for the first and the last, that's the prologue and the epilogue.

I guess I should start out with this apology, I made a few mistakes on my historical years but I edited them so they are correct, I got a bit confused with some of them. Sorry.

Warning for this chapter: cussing (on Tony, Arthur, and Alfred's parts) and a poor confused Ludwig

NOTE! Not much on the historical points in this chapter but since I changed the year is now 1948, I'm going to make some references to events that happened before and the formation of NATO will be mentioned, though that wasn't formed until a year later. The Cold War will be brought up a bit along with President Truman, and so will the Roswell Incident from 1947.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The trip to the United States was long and it was quiet.

They had left a few days after Alfred had arrived, leaving Ludwig's dogs and home in the care of Roderick and Elizabeta, after Alfred discussed the situation to them of course. The two apologized to Ludwig, saying that they didn't mean to avoid him; they didn't know how his mind was and were staying away for their safety.

He only said that it was the right thing for them to do, he just wished that he could do the same.

Alfred had taken Ludwig to the private plane that he piloted himself, one that his previous boss gave to him for his birthday, a sad smile was on the American's face when he told him this, Alfred had really enjoyed Mr. Roosevelt and was still upset about his death. They had arrived in Washington D.C. a few hours later and from there they took Alfred's car.

"Where are we going?" Ludwig finally spoke up after the long silence.

The other turned and smiled. "Well, I have to take ya to meet Truman."

"Who?"

"My new boss. He's okay, a little stiff and whatnot but he grows on you. I want you to meet him so he knows that you're here." Ludwig only nodded. That meant they were going to the White House. The German had only been there a few times; he remembered meeting Theodore Roosevelt and having a fighting match with him, since Alfred thought it would be fun, along with meeting Lincoln and Jefferson, and a few others but he couldn't remember them too well.

"Did you really have all of this planned out?" Ludwig asked softly, looking at all the buildings in feign interest.

Alfred made a snort sound. "Nope! Just getting you to the states and whatever, after that is up to how you are willing to cooperate."

"Cooperate?"

"Yeah, first I'm gonna tie you to a chair, lock you in a room, and feed you Arthur's food until you finally get back to normal!" He laughed at the horrified expression of Ludwig's face. "Did you actually take me seriously? Like I'd do that." He snickered but the blond German found nothing funny about it.

"Please America, be more serious about things. I'm in a bad state, I know, and you said you're willing to help. Being a complete moron doesn't exactly help me."

"Come on, it was a joke, show a little humor once in a while. Jeez, Gil was right; you really do have a rod up your ass that has a rod up its ass- oh, sorry." Alfred frowned when he saw the expression on Ludwig's face at the mention of Gilbert. "So… have you talked to him since then?"

"Nein… I've been forbidden from speaking to him since Russia has control of his land, or at least trying to gain most of it. I have to wait until either the Allies or Russia finally let him or I speak to each other."

"Damn that sucks, it was like that with me and Matty in the old days."

"Who?"

"Canada. Anyway, he and I were separated after I gained independence, Arthur wouldn't allow Matty to do the same thing that I did and prevented him from seeing me, even when I went to visit though that turned into a disaster, my people tried to invade his territory. Not a fun memory."

Ludwig only nodded, that was from the second war with Arthur that Alfred got into. He sighed and sunk back into the seat as they pulled up to the White House, being asked to show IDs, which Alfred happily did and the two were let inside.

* * *

"This is him?"

"Yes, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt, the persona of the Republic of Germany."

"Does he speak English?"

"Yes I do."

"Good to know, welcome to America." President of the United States of America and most powerful man of the free world, Truman stated as he shook Ludwig's hand. "Alfred has told me of your issues and I want to help."

Ludwig nodded and took a seat once he removed his hand, Alfred sitting in the chair next to him and the president sat down in his own office chair. "That's very kind of you sir, America has told me that you wish to help my nation and people."

"Well, you got yourself into a pickle with the actions you did and you should be the one to fix them," The German winced but let the other man continue, "but Alfred here told me that it wouldn't be nice to do and that as a world power, he wanted to help. He's got a plan in mind, did he tell you?"

The blond shook his head and looked at his fellow nation who was cleaning Texas. "Sorry, didn't tell ya. I'm trying to set up something, an organization if you will, that will be able to help nations affected by the war and also by the Soviets. You're near the top of the list, seeing as how you've been lately and the fact that Russia's invaded a bit of your territory."

Truman nodded. "The UN is discussing what will be planned out for the future. I hope you will be allowing them to do what they can to help."

"Of course. If this organization can help to rebuild my nation and help my people along with my brother's, than I will allow you to do what needs to be done." Ludwig replied.

"Good man, smart too. Alfred, you can take him to your house now, that is all I wanted to discuss for now, besides, I have a meeting." The two nations nodded and stood, heading for the door but Truman stopped them. "Wait, Alfred, how is that little annoyance doing?"

"Oh, ya mean Tony? He's doing great!" Alfred grinned and said his good byes, leading Ludwig out of the Oval Office.

"America, who is Tony, if you don't mind me asking?" Alfred looked up at Ludwig and gave him a toothy smile.

"You'll see."

* * *

It had been since the twenties when Ludwig had last seen Alfred's home. It was a nice little place, slightly larger then the homes around it due to the large garden, from the Victoria era if the German remembered correctly. His memory was a little fuzzy on where everything was inside though so he'd probably have to do a little exploring.

Once the front door was opened, Alfred let the taller blond inside. "Make yourself at home; I'm going to see if Tony is still here or if he tried to escape again. TONY! YOU HERE!?"

There wasn't a response. "Mr. Whale! Have you seen Tony?! Did he escape again?!" He hollered and Ludwig jumped, hearing a low sound that was very loud.

"So he's here? Is he in the basement?" Another low sound was heard, which Ludwig would later find out to be from Alfred's friend who happened to be a whale, how did he forget that Alfred had a whale was beyond him.

"He said he isn't sure, I'll go and check. You stay here." The German only nodded and watched as Alfred left. A moment later he felt something pressing against the base of his spine.

"Fuckin' limey?" The voice was very strange, high pitched and had a filthy way with words, which were incorrect as well.

"Umm… nein, I'm German. Are you… Tony?" Ludwig wanted to turn and look at the… whatever was behind him but the pressure became a bit stronger, whatever it was didn't feel like any gun that Ludwig had ever felt before.

"Yes, I'm Tony fuckin' kraut. What are you doing here, puu?"

"I'm here upon America's request."

"No you're not. You're here to spy on us."

Ludwig was about to reply but he heard Alfred's coming back into the room. "He's not in the basement like he normally is, don't know where… Tony! What are you doing to my guest?! And why are you using my shoe as a gun?"

"It's a shoe?" Ludwig turned and did see that it was a shoe, but what was holding the shoe surprised Ludwig. It was a strange grey creature with a bulbous head, huge blank eyes that seemed to look angry, and it wasn't wearing anything. "America… what is this?"

"Oh! This is Tony! He's the alien that crash landed in Roswell last year! He was terrorizing Area 51 with his rude mouth so they let me keep him! He's been here for about six months, pretty cool, huh? A real alien from space! Though he won't tell me much about where he came from, why he's here, and why he hates British people."

"And fuckin' krauts."

"And apparently Germans too." Alfred laughed. Ludwig only sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose; this was going to be a _long_ stay…

* * *

Ludwig was asleep in the guest room, it was early evening but the poor guy was exhausted from the trip and from the stress. Alfred smiled softly, the guy needed the sleep. Walking down the halls, he went to his living room and sat down on his sofa, reaching for the coffee he had left just a moment ago before he had gone up to check on his friend.

He heard to soft music from the radio, it was a quiet evening at home but the American knew he shouldn't be relaxing. He reached over for his phone and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings, he got a reply.

"Who is it?" He rolled his eyes at the annoyed tone of Arthur.

"It's me Arthur; I need to speak with you."

"Ah, and what do you want to discuss Alfred?"

"It's about Germany." There was a bit of silence before a small groan.

"Not this again, I told you already you git that this is what he gets for starting the war."

"HE didn't start the war, sure the German military under HITLER invaded Poland, but he didn't declare war, that was you and Francis who did."

"Let's not play the blame game Alfred, what's done is done, and our bosses wanted to take from Germany, we have to follow orders."

"Shut up England, you just wanted to get revenge because you don't like him, even though your precious royal family is of German blood. The guy didn't want to get involved with the war; I think he just wanted to make himself a strong nation, like his brother."

"And look what happened to Prussia."

"Fuck Arthur, you're being difficult! You should have seen the state that Germany was in when I went to his house!" Alfred growled, teeth clenched.

"Why the hell did you go to his house?"

"Because I was the only one who had the heart to check up on the poor guy, when I found him he was drunk and exhausted. Germany's stressed, really stressed and has been having a lot of problems because of it. He's having trouble sleeping from what he told me, I found out he doesn't want to eat a lot right now, he's on edge when he's sober since he keeps worrying about his people and his brother, plus he was trying to drink his troubles away, like a certain person I know."

There was a chocked sound on the other end of the line. "S-shut up you little bastard! I don't drink to solve my problems! Okay, sure, I have been enjoying the fact that he's suffering, he made me suffer for years when he was dropping bombs on my vital regions! You've never had to deal with being bombed almost every day like I was, you got bombed once, and yet you feel sorry for him!"

"That's because he's my friend!"

"You were my friend too and yet you betrayed me."

Alfred almost dropped the phone at this, suddenly feeling upset for bringing that up, he had forgotten how touchy the other was still over that subject. "Sorry… anyway, I have Germany here with me and before you protest he came willingly due to him just wanting to get away from his troubles, to return to his normal state of mind."

"Do you think you can handle caring for him? Aren't you busy right now thanks to that fucking traitor Ivan?" Arthur asked, his voice holding concern.

"I am busy, but all of us are since a lot of us are on edge due to the threat of a full out assault from the commie bastards." Alfred sighed, rubbing his forehead before taking a drink of his coffee. "But I can handle this issue with Ivan and still care for Germany. I mean, the guy doesn't have anyone else to turn to. His brother was taken away, people are avoiding him, and he's alone."

His frown was deep and he looked at the ceiling. He had been alone to, for a couple of times in his life, but not like Ludwig. His only family was gone and stuck with the enemy, his friends were avoiding him for their own safety. What a mess...

"I see… just remember Alfred, that you can rise to the sky with wings of wax that you made yourself, to a place that you believe is right, but in your quest you'll fly too high and your wings will melt."

"You told me that once, when I was a child."

"And I'm telling you again, all of us have been like that, and our wings are gone."

"I know… I'll talk to you later Arthur."

"You better. I'll try and see what I can do here, alright? I'll… try my best to help but I'm still not happy with him. Good bye Alfred."

"I know. Good bye." He hung up to phone and sighed. He hoped that he could help his friend without failing…

TBC

* * *

I've always wanted to put Tony and Mr. Whale into something and I finally did it.

Arthur and Alfred… such a complex relationship between those two it seems. Arthur will play an important part in this, seeing as how he is involved with this whole thing. I wanted Francis to find out, but I'm sure Arthur can just tell him. I really couldn't fit him in.

Umm… I don't really know much on Truman, I just know that he was president at this time. Alfred's plane, I always imagined that FDR would be cool enough to give his nation a small private plane that he could pilot.

The fighting match between Teddy Roosevelt and Ludwig... okay, Teddy was a martial artist and loved to fight anyone to show off his talents, Ludwig would probably enjoy the man and agree to battle. Not sure who would win though.

Matthew was mentioned, he'll be appearing in this as well, which is nice since I love Matty.

Chapter three will come out soon; I just need to set it up correctly since I have something big planned.

Hmm… not sure of what else to say now, anyway, please review my little lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with school and getting ready for college. God I hate being a senior and being accepted to my two top colleges… it's hard to get things done and to pick the right place…

But let's ignore my shitty angst and move on to what you guys want, this damn chapter.

Thank you for the reviews, I like when people review. But I would love some feed back on how things look. Especially for a chapter like this, I'm not being nosey or desperate but I like knowing what people think.

Okay, big explanation for this chapter: I have this insane theory that during a nation's civil war or when it is slip, a scar appears over their heart in the direction of the slip, horizontal for north and south, vertical for east and west.

This is just part of my head canon, and the reason Alfred doesn't jump to that conclusion so quickly is because he's fucking scared for his friend's life.

What? We all have head canons and most of mine involve scars for these guys, especially for Arthur and Ivan. *smiles dreamily about Ivan's scars then comes back to reality after being hit with her insulin pump to the face*

Not really proud on writing this one, I hate the separation of Ludwig and Gilbert, but at least I get to write for both of them in this chapter.

Warning for this chapter: blood, cussing (a lot from Alfred and Gilbert), and a death threat

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Hey Germany, are you okay? You didn't wake up before me as u-! Oh my God!"

Alfred had opened the door to check on his house guest and was in for the shock of his life. Ludwig was lying in the bed; blood soaked the sheets and continued to pour from the large gash over his heart.

The year is 1949; the nation of Deutschland is officially split in two, west and east.

* * *

The American sat in his living room, forehead resting on his folded hands. He was in a panicked state, having seen the man he had been keeping in his house for almost a year bleeding to death. He called Arthur, who had been visiting Matthew, to come down and figure out what had happened.

The British nation was in the room with Ludwig, the door locked. He had been in there for almost two hours and the only loud noise Alfred had heard from the guest room was a loud yell of pain from Ludwig.

Tony frowned at the worried state of his friend and poked him. "What the hell is with you, puu?"

A sigh came from Alfred as he looked at the alien. "Germany's in there and Iggy won't tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fucking limey."

"You said it."

"Fucking kraut."

"Hey! What did I tell you, don't say that!"

"He is too; he's got you on edge just because he was bleeding from a cut, puu."

"Tony. It wasn't a cut; it was a gash, right across the heart. Unlike Russia, the rest of us are in danger is something is to happen to our hearts. It means that something terrible has happened."

Before Tony could say anything, he and Alfred turned to look at the stairs as Arthur came down, his face showed neither happiness nor sadness. "How is he?" Alfred asked, standing up.

"Well," Arthur began with a sigh, "I stopped the bleeding and sewn up the wound. Alfred my boy, do you know what caused the wound?" He asked in a serious tone, hands behind his back. Alfred shook his head and the older man told him to sit which he did.

Arthur sat down as well, completely ignoring Tony who was glaring at him. "Alfred, there comes a time in every nations history when something causes them to… split."

"You mean, like a civil war? Is there a war going on in Germany?" He was starting to panic again but Arthur shook his head.

"No you git, he's a neutral nation. Look, from what I heard, Russia had finally taken control of Prussia's last bits of land, meaning that he now controls the eastern section of Germany."

Then it clicked in the American's head. "So… Germany got the wound from his land being officially split? He's no longer a complete nation?"

"Bingo. You and I both know what that's like, though we have had it with war." Both their eyes turned dark from the horrible memories, Alfred with his War of Southern Independence and Arthur with his countless wars with himself and his own brothers after he became the United Kingdom.

They themselves had scars over their hearts, though Alfred's only went horizontal, Arthur's was practically a cross.

"Fuck… he's gonna be a wreak when he wakes up."

"He was awake when I was cleaning the wound. That's why he screamed, actually, it was from all the blood and moving too fast, but still. He passed out from the blood loss and the pain after I finished mending the wound. Poor boy, I may not like him too much but I don't think he deserves having to go through this."

Alfred looked at Arthur, the look of fear and realization was plastered on his face. "What about Prussia?"

"Prussia? Oh Lord, that idiot's probably in the same state…"

This only seemed to put more stress on the whole situation. "We can NOT tell him." Alfred stated bluntly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alfred, you know as well as I do that there is no way in bleeding hell that we can keep that little tidbit of information for Germany. He will find out eventually and it would be best to tell him soon before it's too late and he gets into an even worse state. Speaking of which, how is he so far?"

"Outside of what happened this morning, there is barely any recovery. He's still depressed and he doesn't seem to be happy to often, when he is it will soon die. He tells me that his land is recovering but it's still damaged and is taking a long time to get back to normal."

He also tells me that his people are still on edge like he is, making his sleeping problems that same, or on some nights, worse. At least he isn't drinking; I finally stopped that completely except for the occasional beer at the bar."

"You take him to the pub?"

"When he's really upset, you know how we are, German blooded guys needed beer." Alfred wasn't referring to just Ludwig, he was referring to himself and Arthur since many of their people were of German decent, and Alfred had a lot of German in himself.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Just don't let the git go back to the way he was. It's been a year; you still have a ways to go."

"I know, but even if it takes me one or fifty years, hell, even a hundred, I'll help him in anyway I can. I want him to be happy, I hate seeing my buds feeling like they should just drop dead."

Arthur looked at him before smiling slightly and sighing. "You never change, once you have your mind set on something, there's no talking you out of it. Just be careful with your ideas, some might not always work."

"About that… NATO is still going strong, right?" The British man blinked before smiling and nodded, Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

"A lot of nations are very happy that you're doing this, but Russia's not happy with it, the damn communist doesn't think his satellite nations need the help and that they are fine with him in control. I don't know much else but he's getting pissed Alfred, I think he wants to do something that will cause more trouble for Europe."

"If that bastard wants to start a war, then let him, I won't get involved."

"Alfred…" Arthur stood up and sat next to him. "If this leads to war… then you are going to get involved. You're a superpower now and that means you _have_ to help with this war, meaning you have to fight. You say you don't want to go to war, to stay neutral, but that was ruined when you helped us in 1917."

"I would have continued to stay neutral if I hadn't found that message that Germany was trying to send to Mexico, saying she could have her states back. Damn it! Like I was going to let her take my children away! I _had_ to get involved, even if I regret it now, especially because the one who made me break my promise to George is in a horrible state in my guest room!"

"Calm down my boy…" Arthur patted his hand. "I know you didn't want to get involved, but don't heroes usually go against their own hearts at times to do things that will benefit others?"

Alfred looked at him and after a moment of hesitation and thought, he nodded. "Yeah, we do really strange things to save the day."

"Yes, that is true. Now Alfred, I need you to keep a closer watch on Germany. He's very weak right now and unstable. His country is damaged and so is he, try to help him as best as you can and remember, if you need any help, just ask alright?"

"I know, I usually turn to you for help don't I?"

"That you do. I'll be taking my leave now. See you later Alfred." With simple goodbyes between the two nations, Arthur left. Once the door closed, Alfred rushed upstairs, seeing the bloody sheets were on the floor outside of the guest room, meaning that Alfred was going to have some laundry to do.

Carefully, he opened the door to check on Ludwig, only to see him sitting up in bed, a blank look on his face as he looked at the mirror that was on the dresser across from the bed. His chest was bear, revealing the bandages that were wrapped around his wound, and Alfred turned his eyes away from looking at the rest of the nicely sculpted German.

"Hey…" He said softly, catching the younger blonde's attention, blue-eyes looking into his own.

"Guten morgen…" Ludwig replied just as quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry that I gave you a bit of a heart attack this morning…"

"No need to apologize man, both of us didn't expect for that to happen." Alfred replied, noticing that Arthur had been nice enough the put on clean sheets as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"Arthur did a good job, your wound hasn't opened it seems."

"Ja, he said that he had done this many times in his life. I don't remember much else, I passed out."

"So he said." There was a bit of silence and it was getting on Alfred's nerves. He opened his mouth to say something but Ludwig cut in.

"I want to see Gilbert."

Alfred looked at him, frowning deeply. "You know as well as I do that that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

"Please America, I know that this…" He pointed to his chest, "is affecting him as well. He may be Preußen, but damnit he's also a part of Deutschland, a part of me." His fingers curled in the sheets, clenching them tightly.

Alfred was not stupid, he knew Ludwig was trying to keep his thoughts in check as well as his emotions. The American had never seen Ludwig cry and he hoped that he never will have to.

"Germany, I am fully aware of that. Look, I'll see what I can do, I'll talk to Russia. It won't be easy, but I'll convince the bastard to let you see him." The golden-blond smiled softly. "Don't be upset, if I know your brother as well as I think do, he's probably acting like this is nothing more then a scratch. The guy's been alive longer then both of us and gets hurt all the time."

Ludwig chuckled lightly. "I don't disagree with that at all. But I'd still like to check up on him."

"As I said, I'll see what I can do. No promises though."

* * *

Alfred was able to get into contact with Ivan about letting Ludwig see his older brother. Ivan agreed to it, but under one condition, which Alfred had known the Russian was going to bring up from the start, he just didn't expect it to be this.

"You let me go up in space first." Ivan stated in Russian over the phone, finding English to be a bother.

"What?"

"You heard me Amerika; I want to go into space first. Let me do so and your little friend can spend time with his brother. Fair deal, da?"

The American frowned deeply, his eyes narrowing. He had been working for months to get his nation to be the first in space, a dream he had had since he was nothing more then just a new piece of land for Europe to populate! "I will not do it, make it something else."

Ivan's happy tone changed into that of a serious one but with a pout, like that of a child who did not get what he wanted. "Nyet, you said that you would do anything to allow your friend to see my satellite, and I want my people to be the first to see space."

"Hell no! Change it to something else you damn commie!" Alfred yelled into the phone.

"I will not. Amerika, either you let me up there first or I will personally make sure that neither you nor West Germany see East Germany alive again." His voice turned dark, Alfred could swear that his house just dropped a few degrees in temperature. His eyes had widened at the Soviet nation's words.

"You wouldn't dare-!"

"Oh, I do dare. You know what I am like my dear Amerika, so either you stick with the deal and let the USSR have their chance in the sun, or the pretty little Prussian dies. What will it be?"

…

"You can go first…"

"Wonderful! Come over this week, I will have everything ready for you two to see him!" With that, Ivan hung up the phone and Alfred felt the urge to hit himself over and over for giving in so easily.

* * *

"West!"

"Bruder!"

The albino man smirked as Ludwig and Alfred walked into to the room where he was staying in Ivan's house. He looked a little better then he did the last time Ludwig had seen him, then again, Gilbert was a good actor when it came to hiding his pain.

"Can-can we have a moment alone?" Ludwig asked Alfred and Ivan, who stood near the door. The two super powers left the room, closing the door. The German turned and moved over to his brother hugging him.

"I missed you."

"I missed ya as well West. How is everything goin'? They don't tell me jack shit in those stupid building!" Gilbert stated, pulling away from the hug to look at the younger boy. "Gott Lud, you look horrible."

"Actually, you should have seen me a year ago. I looked like a 'bum' according to America." He made air quotes around the word bum, earning a laugh from Gilbert. "I only look like this because I'm still healing from the separation, the pain is still kicking my ass."

Gilbert's face fell at the mention of this and he motioned for Ludwig to sit. Leaning a bit, he hugged his brother, very happy that it was just to two of them or else he'd be kicking himself in the ass for hours if people knew he could be a bit of a softy, but only for West! Never for anyone else!

"West, I never wanted you to go through that kind of pain. War, political issues, the economy, they all cause us pain but for a nation, the worse is the separation of land by force. You remember when I had my title of country stripped and my land started to shrink?" Ludwig nodded. "Yeah, hurt like a mother fucker. I bet it hurt when you got that new scar, huh?"

Again, Ludwig nodded. "I passed out from the pain. It hurt worse then the wounds I got from the wars."

"It's gonna hurt for a while, hell, I'm in pain right now myself from the separation but it's not as bad as what you're feeling, since you're pretty much all of Deutschland."

"Yes, that is true Bruder… but, how are you feeling, normally?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Can't complain too much. Sure I get a good beating when I screw up but what else is new? Elizabeta did the same to me all the time, only it was with a frying pan and not a spigot."

"He hits you with a water pipe?" Ludwig realized the irony of that being that the pipe happened to be from right outside the German's own house that Ivan took when he came to visit him.

"Only when I'm being a smart ass."

"So all the time then…"

"Shut up."

There was silence before they both started to laugh. "It's nice to know that you're surviving. You had me worried for a long time Gilbert."

"Oh please, you're always worried West. But remember, I'm fucking awesome. I'm not going to let some communist bastard take me down. I've lived through the end of empire days of ancient empires, the Crusades, hell, I've been alive for this long and I'm still as sexy as ever."

"I'm serious though Bruder."

"So am I." He smirked but Ludwig didn't see the humor.

"Gilbert, he might do more damage." Ludwig looked so distressed that Gilbert knew that this was no laughing matter.

"I know West, but I just have to keep my guard up. You do the same, that bastard could try to take the rest of our land as well."

"I'll try but right now I'm staying with America at his place."

Gilbert blinked before laughing loudly; Ludwig asked what was so funny about that. "Are you serious?! Why are you staying with that idiot?"

"Because he was the only one nice enough to help me without fearing me or hurting me…"

The smile on Gilbert's face died and he ruffled Ludwig's hair. "He's a good kid; I know he'll take care of you."

"Yes."

The two German brothers talked for a while, with Ludwig showing the Prussian that he snuck in a beer for him which Gilbert took like a greedy king. They enjoyed each other's company until Ivan returned and ordered Ludwig to leave without saying good bye.

That would be the last time they would see each other for a long time.

TBC

* * *

I feel like kicking my own ass, I love Ivan and I made him a villian...

Okay, too much depression this chapter.

First off, Alfred was originally going to agree into letting Ivan go into space first on the condition of letting Ludwig see Gilbert AND letting Alfred have first dibs on the moon. I changed that for a reason, but you don't need to know about it until later.

Second, when Alfred was talking about Mexico, he was referring to the 'deal' the Germans were making during WWI with Mexico by having them help the Germans in exchange for the states that use to belong to the Mexican nation. George is obviously referring to George Washington who wanted our nation to be neutral.

Third, I love writing for Tony. Such a strange character but at the same time, so cool!

A lot of talking between just two characters in this, hopefully Arthur will get to speak to Alfred AND Ludwig, though I'm planning on putting in a world conference in a chapter soon.

--

And to make you guys happy, here is an omake between Ludwig and Alfred about the new fangled contraption called 'television' to make up for a lack of humor in this chapter: (and to make the chapter longer)

--

"America, what is that?" Ludwig asked when he came into the living room from the kitchen, having heard the older nation talking to someone who had been at the door.

Right near the far wall by the radio was a strange looking wooden box-like device with a glass cover in a frame. Knobs were on the side of the thing and it looked rather… odd.

He was sure that whatever this blasted eyesore is, was not only unimportant, but a complete waste of money.

"This, my dear Germany," Alfred smirked and smacked the thing's wooden top, "is what is called a television!"

Ludwig seemed unimpressed. "I see, well, what does it do?"

"What does it do? Ha! What _can't_ it do? This little baby is the newest form of entertainment! From what my boss says, it is like having a movie theater in your own home! You don't have to drive or walk to the theater to catch a news reel or a cartoon clip anymore; it's all on this thing!"

"How can it be on this thing? It's so small and looks complicated." The engineer side of the German really wanted to open it up and tinker around with all the little metallic and electronic pieces but he pushed away such desires.

"How the hell should I know? I just got the thing because everyone told me to and because I want to watch some television, I don't care how it works."

"I see, well, how do you turn it on?"

"Well, the guys from Sears who brought it over and hooked it up said that you just turn this knob." Alfred turned the largest knob and both other them jumped when something appeared on the screen; it really was like a little cinema!

Both nations sat in front of the television, watching the programs that were on in curiosity and delight at how strange and new this was, kind of like how everyone acted when the radio came out.

Tony came up from the basement a few hours later, only to find Ludwig and Alfred watching the screen. "What are you doing, puu?"

"Watching this program, want to watch with us Tony?" Alfred asked.

"Why would I watch just fucking primitive TV when mine is in color and high definition? Stupid earthlings, so primitive and fucking dumb…" The alien grumped as he went into the kitchen.

Sadly, Alfred and Ludwig didn't pay any attention to him and it would take years for Alfred to end up making a colored TV, and then a lot longer for him and Kiku to make a high definition.

At that time, Alfred had discovered that Tony's race had just made a television that you can actually go into and become part of the show along with smell-o-vision.

-End-

I really want to do an omake for when McDonald's opens up, maybe next time?

Next chapter: the fifties have come up and things are starting to become worse with the Cold War causing problems for Alfred and then the Korean War kicks into gear.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, the start of the whole 'Oh my God! I live next door to a communist!' scare starts in this chapter. Boy is THIS going to be fun to write. *rolls eyes*

Warnings: Cussing (Alfred is such a potty mouth in my fics), commie fears also known as the Red Scare, McCarthyism, poor Ludwig's embarrassment to Alfred's crazy ideas and/ or activities, the start of the Korean War

Currently I'm working on a one-shot based on the events between Ludwig and Alfred at the Chicago's World's Fair. This chapter gives you a little peek at it. By the way, I have this head-canon that Alfred likes to take photos of big moments in history for him or just moments he wants to remember.

Sorry if I get some facts wrong, the Cold War flew by me when I was learning about it in US history last year. It was at the very end of the semester and my teacher wanted to get the Korean and Vietnam Wars in before we took our finals so my knowledge of these three wars is limited. If anyone out there is nice enough to give me some info, which would be nice.

Oh, and Ludwig is always walking on egg shells around Arthur due to England having been the greediest of the allies who wanted things from Germany. They wanted 15 million tons of steel from Germany while the other nations got about three million. Greedy little bastard isn't he? Anyway, he doesn't really trust Arthur with his problems like he does with Alfred but he has to deal with the nation wanting to help. This isn't part of the chapter, just something for later chapters.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"You're still letting this get to you, aren't you America?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Russia, how he is influencing other nations with communism."

"Germany, I swear to God, when I see that bastard at the next meeting I am going to punch him in the nose and strangle him with his scarf. His damn communist voodoo is influencing other nations! Vietnam and Korea are interested but reluctant and Cuba just jumped on that damn bandwagon. And then there is China …" The pencil in Alfred's hand broke in two and he frowned.

He and Ludwig were sitting in the boy's office in the White House. Ludwig would have stayed at the house if Alfred hadn't begged him for help since he was never one for paperwork. The two were the only ones not involved with the huge meeting that was going today, a man named McCarthy was holding it to, as Alfred placed it, bitch about the commie bastards who might be hiding here in the states.

Ludwig sighed softly, watching as Alfred glared at the broken device. "It is troublesome, yes, but there is nothing you can do to change their government."

"I know that, but it just seems so… wrong. To take away ones rights, it's cruel." Alfred frowned a bit, looking at the window. "Makes me think…"

"About your days as a colony, under the rule of the British Empire, am I right?"

"Bingo. I mean, I'd like other nations to give democracy a try or work with a government that didn't tell him how to button their shirts, comb their hair, how to eat their food or take a piss. This whole thing it makes me so…" He let out an irritated growl and slammed his head on his desk; the German shook his head with a sigh.

"You're annoyed."

"I'm beyond that."

"So you're mad?"

"Angry-mad, yes. Crazy-mad, I'm about to reach the destination." Alfred sat back up, rubbing his forehead.

"Please don't act like you're the only nation scared of this whole Soviet thing, I'm on edge everyday, wondering when they are going to enter the western part of my land." Ludwig stated, knowing that he just got Alfred to stop complaining about his own problems for once.

Said person frowned a bit and gave Ludwig an apologetic look. "Sorry… I forgot about that… just been stressed as all hell lately."

"No need to apologize, I understand completely." They sat in silence for a bit before Ludwig stood up and looked around Alfred's office; this being his first time in a few decades since he last came to visit him. He noticed some changes, such as Alfred's precious flag have a few more stars on it, along with photos.

"You have a lot of pictures." The blond commented and Alfred smiled, getting up to look at them with him.

"Yep! When the camera came out I went a little crazy with it. You remember some of these pictures, right?"

"Just the ones you had in here before."

"Yeah, but I got some of my previous bosses and their families, and some with my friends. Here's my and Kiku before he became a little bitch." He pointed to an image of him in a kimono with Kiku standing next to him. "Then there's me and Spain before the war between us." They were standing by each other, tomatoes in hand.

Ludwig nodded and spotted an image that made him almost blush. It was the two of them at the Chicago's World's Fair. Before they found that stand where Alfred had his first hamburger, and started the crazy addiction, the American had dragged a younger Ludwig to get a picture taken.

They each gotten a different print, the one where they were both smiling was Ludwig's but the one where Alfred was making a silly face as he jabbed the German in the side, causing him to make a face as well, was here in the office.

He blinked when he heard Alfred chuckle. "Didn't think I still had that, did ya? I kept it because it was a reminder for a really great day."

"I still have my photo; it's in a book somewhere. I don't really put pictures on my walls since Gilbert and Feliciano usually knocked them off of them…" His attention then went to a picture that made him blink. It was of the Allied Powers, sitting in suits. They were all bandaged and beaten but still sat up straight. Alfred was the only one not looking at the camera.

"That was taken the same day that we gave you the sentence… I didn't want to be there."

"Why?" He remembered the day all to well; he came home and drank himself into a stupor, waking up two days later.

"Because I didn't want to be involved with the punishment, I was already upset when I was forced to drop those bombs on Kiku, when I had to invade yours and Feliciano's territories, hell, for just being involved in the war in general. After the photo, I yelled at them all and threw a chair through a window." Alfred's fingers clenched and unclenched.

Ludwig frowned, looking at him with soft-blue eyes. "Then why do you have this photo in here?"

"As a reminder that I have my moments of being weak… I see myself as a hero, but only when I know I can prove it. Yet my arrogance and stupidity get the best of me, same with my super need to prove myself." His voice was quiet and for a moment, Ludwig saw a side of Alfred that was an extremely rare sight, he was going to keep this moment locked in his mind, knowing that he was one of the very, very few people to see Alfred being weak.

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, seeing him flinch as he was taken out of his current state of mind. "You do know that I'm still sorry…" He drew a bit of air before sighing softly, "for dragging you into both wars…"

Alfred gave him a small smile, not his usual grin. "And you do know that I said all is forgiven, and that I got dragged into the first one by my boss and the second one by Kiku." He lightly patted Ludwig's hand, giving him a bit more of a smile. "Okay, thanks for getting me all depressed, let's move along with another topic!"

"Like what?" He was focused on the hand touching his to really come up with anything.

"Well, have you been hearing that new music that has been playing on the radio? I think it's got a lot of spunk to it and-!" Alfred was stopped when the door opened and the two nations saw a man walk in, a bit distracted by the folder in his hand.

"Mr. America, I was wondering if…" The words died in his mouth as he noticed that Alfred and Ludwig were standing close to each over, the German and American's hands still touching on Alfred's shoulder. "I'm sorry for intruding." He stated

Alfred pulled away from Ludwig, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "It's alright McCarthy, what was it you were going to ask?"

McCarthy cleared his throat before speaking. "Sir, I was wondering if you could join this very important meeting. I need to know how you want to deal with the communist spies hiding here in the states."

Alfred let out an annoyed groan. "Not this again! I told you, if there are spies, we will get them. God, you act like everyone is one…" It seems that the human ignored Alfred's statement and turned to Ludwig.

"Who are you?"

The German frowned, not liking how the man stared at him like he was a piece of meat being inspected. "Ludwig." The blond stated, clearly and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, though he used his human name since he wasn't sure if his country name should be used around this man.

McCarthy frowned deeply at this. "From your accent, you are of German decent, yes?"

"Full blooded German, yes."

"Do you work here?"

"No." Ludwig gave the man a look, not liking how he was being questioned. He watched as the man turned to look at Alfred.

"Mr. America, you know that only White House staff or government officials are allowed to be in your office or in the White House."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Jesus McCarthy, he's allowed in here! My friend here is someone like me, a nation. Now aren't you suppose to be at the meeting?"

"It's a recess, and I came to ask if you could join."

"I'd rather be thrown into a swamp filled with gators."

"America…" Ludwig sighed at the reply he heard.

"Sir, it's very important that you attend." McCarthy was getting pushy now.

Alfred gave him a look and drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair. "No it isn't. You damn government clowns don't always seem to need me to make choices, hint-hint the Trail of Tears and the atomic bomb. And the last time I attended a meeting on this whole Cold War bullshit, I got in trouble for yelling at you people and got my ass kicked out of the meeting. I'd rather not have a repeat McCarthy, now leave, I have business to attend to with my fellow nation here."

McCarthy looked pissed but he sighed and said a farewell before leaving, slamming the door which was unneeded. After about five seconds of silence, a very loud and annoyed sounding groan came from Alfred. "God damnit! That man makes me want to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge! But then California would be pissed I did that died in his state…"

"I can see why you hate the man; he kept giving me looks that made me feel uncomfortable." Ludwig crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down in the chair he had occupied before. "I think he was waiting for me to yell 'Hail Hitler' or something of the sort." He rolled his eyes. "The dumbass, I never did it then and I'm not going to start now."

Alfred looked at him before he burst out laughing. "Oh my God! He did look like he was waiting for that!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, waiting for Alfred to finish. "How can you deal with a man like him, or the rest of your government being so… odd?"

"I dunno. I just go with the fact that if you don't like your job, you come in everyday and do it really half assed, cause that's the American way!"

"That explains so much and yet so little."

The American chuckled before sighing and looking at the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair. "So, are you excited to return to Germany?" Every year, Ludwig would go to Germany for a month to check on up everything and to visit his companions who lived in Europe.

"A little, last time I went my people were getting back on their feet but were still having problems, especially with the Soviets. Hopefully when I visit, I'll be able to fix up some of the problems and keep Russia from getting more land."

"Good plan." Alfred grinned, though he knew that Ludwig was very worried about something, and he wasn't the only one. Something was coming, he could feel it in the air and it felt awful.

* * *

"I'm gone for a month and I come back to this?" Ludwig's eye twitched as he watched Alfred. The man had moved all his furniture to the side and rolled up his carpet, just to turn his living room into a miniature roller skating rink.

Alfred came to a halt, grinning at Ludwig. "It's the latest thing! I saw them do this over by the high school and I HAD to try it! You should join me!"

"No."

"Aww! Why not?"

"Because the last time you made me use those things in the 1890s, I ended up falling over myself. And I don't trust you on those things at all, especially because you hit a tree."

"I really wish you didn't have such a good memory…" Alfred pouted. "But come on! Those skates sucked then, try these ones!" He glided closer but stopped and blinked. "Are you okay?" He noticed that Ludwig had shadows under his eyes and he was slightly pale.

"It was… a bit of a bothersome trip. Elizabeta is now stuck in communist territory and I had to deal with Roderick getting mad about everything, he actually threw a book at me, but it didn't hit me. He played his piano for hours, even in the middle of the night, that's problem when staying at his house." Ludwig sighed, crossing his arms.

"Staying at his house?"

"He didn't really want to be alone, plus he was still watching my dogs."

"I see, so how was everything else?"

"Same as before, but they say that they want to make a border to separate East and West."

"That must suck."

"You could say that, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to sleep for a bit." The German grabbed his suitcase and started to head upstairs.

"Okay, but I'll wake you up before dinner because I found this new restaurant I want to try called McDonalds!" Alfred called out, knowing that Ludwig probably just rolled his eyes or blushed at the stupid idea of going to a fast food restaurant. The smile on Alfred's face died a little and he moved about the living room, stuck in thought.

"A border… what could that mean?"

* * *

It just happened one evening while Alfred was in his office, having to stay to do some last minute paperwork he was given. He was tired and hungry, he just wanted to go home and see what Ludwig had cooked, probably something good as he usually did. With a loud sigh, he tapped his pen on his desk, head resting on his open palm.

"Damn it… Truman, giving me too much work right before the weekend…" He almost growled and rested his head on the papers, looking at a small doodle he had drawn in pencil on one, of a little alien and a cowboy fighting. 'That could make a great movie.' He thought to himself with a small chuckle.

Then the phone rang. With a bit of glare, Alfred picked up the phone and answered. "Alfred F. Jones, whose calling please?"

"미국?" The blue-eyed boy blinked, was that Im Yong Soo? The man never called him unless he wanted to tell him that he invented something in Alfred's land before the American ever did.

"Yes? What is it Korea?" He replied in Korean, having a feeling that with the way the Asian man's voice was filled with fear and panic meant that English would be a problem.

There was hesitation of the other line. "Umm… do you think you can help me?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well… my country… it's been torn in two. North Korea, he is a communist and he just killed my leader… I'm in a war, I need your help." The phone fell from Alfred's hand and he didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

The year is 1950.

* * *

TBC

…

What… the crack have I been smoking…?

Bleh, hate this chapter except for the hinted Germany/America in here. I will make the next chapter better to make up for this bull crap I wrote…

UHHH!!! I HATE McCarthy and his damn McCarthyism! It fucked up a bunch of people's lives! I really want to punch the guy.

I have no idea when McDonald's opened, it was either that one or White Castle and that place just sounds so… gross. Originally, Ludwig was gonna end up in the skates with Alfred but I couldn't fit it in, seeing as this chapter just broke the eight page mark and it would be really stupid to put it in. Maybe next time?

I love throwing in historical moments, and the one-shot for the fair is still in the works, I got a great ending for it that you Germany/America fans will love, because I know I will!

That is Korean, it says 'America'. I think I got Korea's name wrong...

BTW, the sixties will be starting up and I will never, EVER, make Alfred a hippie. The guy wouldn't be into that whole love and peace bullshit that hippies liked, but he would be into the whole kick ass music from that time, and besides, he'll be too involved with Nam to bother with hippie stuff. And I don't let Alfred take drugs, he's too smart for that, smoking and drinking is more his style anyway.

Except he probably would enjoy the whole running around naked thing in public.

Next chapter: The Korean War and Vietnam are causing Alfred horrible problems and making him question his own beliefs.

There will be a bonus next chapter, something based off a joke from the Simpson's that is one of my all time favorites.

Please review. *goes off to hid in a dark corner and beat herself with a frying pan due to horrible writing…*


	5. Chapter 5

*sneaks in from hiding under her computer desk, one of her Gilbird's cheeping on her shoulder*

Umm… hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates! I've been busy with high school ending, West has been distracting me a bit (not that I care, its fun talkin' to West), and I was finishing up The Man who would be God.

But I'm done with that story and high school is now a thing of the past! Let's get to work on the new chapter!

Warnings: cussing (as usual), flashback, blood, OC characters, time skips, drinking, death, war, mentions of sex

OC North Korea: Kim Yong Soo (Ooh… how original! *rolls eyes*) Vietnam doesn't have a name, I don't know a good one for her so I'll refrain from showing her, she will just be mentioned. Kim isn't seen, but I like when a nation has a human name when mentioned.

NOTE! I know only some things for the Korean War, my knowledge is very limited… we didn't spend much time on the subject in US history class so I'm at a bit of a loss.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Something was wrong from what Ludwig could tell. Alfred should have been home around this time, he wasn't one to be late for dinner. "Tony, do you know if America has called?" Ludwig asked the alien as he entered the basement.

"No, now go away." Tony replied, his attention on something that he was messing with in his hands, some metallic device or whatnot from what the German could tell.

Ludwig sighed before heading upstairs, just at the moment the front door opened and Alfred stepped in. But something wasn't right, Alfred wasn't talking and he looked like something horrible was going on. "America, are you alright?"

Alfred looked up at him, a deep frown was on his usually smiling lips, making Ludwig's heart ache. He hated seeing someone who was normally a ball of sunshine in such a depressed state, it reminded him of when Gilbert had found out he was losing his status as a nation.

"I got a call from Korea, his brother from the north has become a communist and has killed Korea's leader. A war has started and it's getting worse, he wants me to join his side to fight against the Northern Korea."

"Why would he ask you for help?"

"Because I'm 'the hero' and I have to help. I'm the world's superpower outside of the USSR and there is no way that Korea would as that bastard for help. His brother has already gotten support from Soviet Russia; I'm the best he's got."

"But you said you were going to try to become an isolated nation again, you weren't going to join in anymore wars!" Ludwig exclaimed but Alfred shook his head.

"I know what I said, but I'm suppose to be the big man here, I have to be the one to help those in need! If I don't then who will. And besides, my bosses have already decided on it. I have to go there to help." Alfred looked at the floor, biting his lip.

Ludwig was quiet for a moment before looking to the side, unsure of what to do. "When… when do you have to leave?"

"In two weeks. Sorry big guy." Alfred patted Ludwig's shoulder before heading to the kitchen, he didn't want to eat but he felt that he might as well since Ludwig had made it.

* * *

Brown-eyes scanned the area, frowning. He had been stuck here for a few months and he couldn't stand it. The young soldier shivered violently as he sat in the trench, hating this winter weather here in Korea. Looking over, he saw some of his fellow men on look out at their guns or just sitting around and talking.

However two of them caught the man's attention. One was obviously Korean from how he looked, but he was South Korean since he had been helping with the fighting. The other was American, he was their leader.

No one knew his name, they just called him Captain. He was sitting there working on a letter while the other spoke to him in Korean, in which the other responded in the same tongue, only sounding rather annoyed.

"Look, I don't care if you 'claim' to have invented the letter, I just want to finish writing this. And don't you have someone's chest to go and grope or something." Captain responded in English and the Korean pouted.

"Fine, fine, I'll just go to one of the other soldiers and tell them of all the great things I invented."

"Yeah, you go do that." The blond watched as the Asian left and sighed before giving turning to him and giving him a grin. "That guy is a little weird but he's fun."

"Y-yes sir." The man replied.

"Hey, no need to be so stiff and whatever, I'm not gonna hurt ya. What's your name kid?"

Kid? He thought, this man looked younger then him! "Private Stanley Baer sir."

"Nice ta meet ya Stanley! I'm Alfred!" Captain, Alfred, grinned.

Stanley nodded and looked at him. "Are you writing to someone?" He saw that this put a small blush on Alfred's face, getting a nod from him.

"Yeah, just a letter to a good friend back home."

"Oh? Got yourself a girl captain?" He smiled a bit and this made the blush worse.

"N-no! I don't have a girl! No, I'm just writing to a good friend of mine, he gets really worried about me easily so I have to make sure he knows that I'm okay. I keep getting letters from the guy, asking how I'm doing and if I've got my ass shot off or somethin'." Alfred chuckled. "Lud is such a worrywart."

"Is this Lud guy a best friend or something, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alfred chuckled again. "Yeah, he and I are good friends. He's living at my place, a while ago he had a serious mental breakdown and took up drinking after something happened to his brother, his only family, and I took him in. He's gotten better; I just hope that me being here won't make him drink again."

Stanley frowned at this. "Did something bad happen to his brother?" He felt that he shouldn't ask that, especially after seeing the look that crossed the other's face.

"Yeah… I can't really tell ya, classified, but I'll just say that the commies are involved, and no, he isn't a communist."

"Is he okay?"

"From what I can tell, yeah, it would take the world blowing up to get that idiot to fall. So, since I answered your questions, let me ask you a question."

"What would that be sir?"

"You got a girl back home?" He grinned, making Stanley blush.

The young man nodded and smiled a bit. "She's the prettiest girl in the world. After I return home we're gonna get married, I proposed to her before I left. Susie was so happy when I gave her that ring. I can't wait to see my beautiful wife." The soldier stood up a bit, stretching his hurting joints.

"I hope you guys have a great wedding. You'll have to send me an invite" Alfred smile and let out a small laugh but stopped when blood hit his face, hands, and the letter.

Looking up he saw Stanley fall to the ground, the back of his head was bleeding. Alfred could only stare in shock as the other men around him went into action.

* * *

He looked down at the letter he had been writing and stared at the blood on the words.

Ludwig flipped through the mail when he returned to the house after making a run to the grocery store, seeing that it was the normal stuff but there was also a letter from Alfred. Going into Alfred's office, Ludwig found the letter opener and removed the letter, frowning at what was written and was covered parts of it.

_Dear Ludwig, _

_Hey man, how are you? _

_I'm doing great, despite the fact that I'm fucking freezing out here in these trenches. Im Yong Soo tells me that it's only going to get worse the more into winter we get. The idiot also said that_ (words are gone because of dry blood on them) _-vented by him. I told him he was a_ (again, blood is covering the words)

_How are things at home? Tony still giv_(words are gone) _and how is Mr. Whale? Is Matthew doing w_(word is smudged). _What about Arthur? Is he still being a dick as usual?_

(a lot of empty space, blood is splattered on this part along with dirt and what looks like water had fallen onto the letter)

_Ludwig… I hate war… I was chatting with a young man in my troop while writing this. _

_This is his blood. _

_I want to go home. _

_I don't want to fight in war anymore, I hate it, this boy was smiling before he died. He told me he was going to get married. His wife is going to be heart broken. _

_I don't know when I'll write again so I'll say this. I miss you Ludwig, I miss everyone, I want to go home right now._

_-Alfred_

Ludwig frowned at the letter, this wasn't the first time that Alfred was affected by war and begged him to take him home…

* * *

It's World War II, in a bar in Germany.

Ludwig is working on his forth beer, his head pounding from the horrible stress he is currently under and that he found his boss is a psycho fuck. That, and his only true friend in this war, Feliciano, had broken down today and told him that he surrendered to the allies the night before.

'I'm sorry Ludwig! I can't do this! My people, my land, they are in so much pain from all this fighting! The riots that my boss's death had created have only made things worse, I don't know what to do, and I don't want to suffer anymore! You need to get out before it's too late Ludwig, I don't want to see you in anymore pain then you are already in! I have to go now, Lovino is taking me home, please Ludwig, please get out before it's too late!'

Those were the last words that Ludwig heard from Feliciano before he ran away. He knew Feliciano was right, this war… he never wanted to go to war, but that man, Hitler, he never listened to Ludwig. He kept his nation in the dark about everything, just letting him train his allies and fight the other personified nations.

Ludwig never knew of the truth behind the propaganda, what was being taught to children, of those who suffered for the so-called 'good of the German people'. Bah! It was nothing but lies!

That bastard even lied to him, telling Ludwig that Gilbert had went to fight in Russian when in actuality he sent his brother to Auschwitz! He sent his brother to a concentration camp to finish him off!

Luckily Gilbert managed to escape, but he's in hiding with Antonio, he's in so much pain, Ludwig can feel him suffer. They're brothers, they are connected, he can feel Gilbert's pain and Gilbert can feel his.

He clenched the glass in his hand tightly, almost cracking it until a hand was placed over his, making his grip loosen a little. "Hey now… No need to hurt your hand and lose your beer at the same time." Ludwig knew that voice, turning; he looked right into calm and tired blue-eyes.

"America?" Alfred gave him a small smile and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here? W-we are enemies and you are suppose to be out fighting in the Pacific-!" He was silenced by a gloved finger to his lips.

"There are no battles going on right now, I am here for my own reasons." He spoke quietly in German before turning to the bartender, asking for a drink.

"Why are you here?" Ludwig asked after a moment of silence, watching as the bartender brought Alfred his drink.

"I'm here to get away from the fighting."

"You picked the wrong place then. All of Europe is practically a war zone."

"Better then fighting in the ocean." He took a long drink. "Shit, I hate this."

"I think the beer is rather good."

"No, not the beer, just… everything…" Alfred sighed and tapped his glass with his index finger. "I'm killing people in a war I don't want to be in. I hate death; there is something just… wrong about taking a life, even if it's a human. I hate killing people, I'm hurting Japan, Italy, you…"

Ludwig frowned and looked at him. "You shouldn't care, you're a nation."

"Fuck that, just because I'm a nation and have seen many battles and people die doesn't mean I'm use to it. No one ever gets use to it, even you Lud, just… drop your whole uptight persona and just talk to me, like we use to before the wars, back when you would cross the ocean, saying you came to see how your people were doing but you actually just came to spend time with me." Alfred looked like he wanted to cry but he kept himself in check.

"Alfred… I don't like it either; I never liked pointing a gun on anyone." He looked at his reflection on the polished and scratched countertop. "Do you know what my boss has done?"

"Aside from invading Poland, royally pissing off Arthur, Russia and Francis, and fucking over a bunch of people?" Came the dull reply from the American next to him.

"Aside from that… he… took Jewish people, Muslims, political prisoners, Allied soldiers, deserters, gypsies, Commies, and even homosexuals," he tightened his grip on his glass once more at the last one, "to prison work camps, death camps. Calls them concentrations camps, has them all over the place. Their logo is 'Work will set you free' but it's a lie, most of the people go in but never leave."

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked right at Ludwig, seeing how devastated the German looked. Suddenly, without a second thought, he hugged the man tightly, shaking a little. "God Lud… I was hoping you wouldn't know about that… Russia told us, said he found some of them, he was able to help those people."

"Gilbert was in one."

The American froze and looked at Ludwig, seeing tears ready to fall down his face. "Is he…?"

"He's fine but he's scared… I never want to see my brother in that condition again…"

"God Ludwig… this needs to end, everyone is suffering, especially you."

Ludwig let out a joyless chuckle. "Funny, Feliciano said the same thing to me today before he left."

Alfred did not speak. He placed money down on the counter and pulled Ludwig up, walking out of the bar with him. They entered an ally, they kissed deeply, tears came down both their faces, not just for their pain but for those who would not show it to the world.

They went to Ludwig's home and performed carnal acts, not of love, no; Ludwig would not dare tell Alfred how he felt for him, not in this situation. They were stressed; this would help relieve it a little.

This was not love making, this was just sex. This was also defiance against that bastard, Ludwig was having intercourse with a man he loved, his enemy in this war, going against his bosses and their beliefs. He should be going to those work camps now, he was doing things that would get him sent there, hell, he wouldn't have to work.

The fuckers would just send him to the furnace, he would burn, his remains mixed with those of hundreds of other innocent souls that didn't deserve this.

When they finished, Ludwig just held Alfred in his arms, petting his hair softly, both silent as the moon in the sky. They were like this for a while until Alfred started to cry, catching Ludwig's attention. "Alfred?"

"Lud… I want to go home…"

"What?"

"I want to go home! I don't want to be in this war, I wasn't suppose to be in this! We never needed another war! I hate seeing everyone in pain, what kind of hero am I when I can't help both the Allies and you?" He sobbed into the German's chest, crying hard and asking over and over to go home and why he had to hurt Ludwig.

He cried himself to sleep that night, Ludwig fell asleep afterwards. He woke up the next morning to find his bed empty and his heart aching.

Not longer after this Ludwig found his boss ranting and raving in his bunker, he pulled his gun and shot Hitler, killing him.

Later that year Alfred's people dropped bombs on Kiku's land, this was the first and only time nuclear weapons were used in war.

Both just wanted to go home, wanting things to be normal again.

* * *

Matthew sat quietly in the old Victorian house; Arthur sat in a chair nearby, working on his embroidery. "I got a letter from Alfred, eh. He said that he misses us." Matthew mumbled quietly.

Arthur looked up at him. "That's nice, what did he say?"

"He said he is coming home." A small smile appeared on the older nation's lips.

"I bet he's glad to be coming home, Germany's been missing him a lot."

"Yeah… say, do you think that he might like him?"

"Who likes who?"

"Germany, do you think he likes Alfred? I got a few phone calls from him asking if he had heard anything from Alfred. And when I visited him, he seemed to blush a bit when I asked him how he had been doing when Alfred was taking care of him."

Arthur paused in his embroidery, looking away from the floral patter he had been working on to look at the Canadian nation. "That boy has been head over heels in love with Alfred for years, I'm not surprised. However Alfred in a complete git and wouldn't notice."

"Kinda like how you are around Prussia, eh." Matthew spoke softer then normal, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Arthur frowned at the blond who just shrugged it off.

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, have you heard of what's going on with Korea? Alfred said his land is split and that there is a North Korea now, Kim Yong Soo if I am correct."

"The man is a wanker; he killed his brother's boss. He's going to be a problem for Alfred and Korea if this war continues."

"That's not all; Francis is getting worried about his old territory in Asia, Vietnam. Seems like there is a lot of problems happening there, eh."

The Brit blinked, there were problems in Vietnam? He just prayed that Alfred wouldn't get dragged into that if it turns into a mess…

Matthew sighed and looked at his former caretaker. "Any word on Prussia?"

"No, Russia is still preventing people from talking to him, I heard Germany and Alfred were able to do it, but Alfred's upset that he lost his chance to be the first one to reach the stars. But he says that he gave up a dream in exchange for Ludwig's happiness."

"Yeah, and besides, we know that Alfred will just find someway to get back at Russia anyway." Both laughed a bit at this before returning to silence, both hoping that Alfred would be okay when he returned home.

* * *

He walked down the sidewalk quietly, holding the triangular folded flag in his gloved hands, a uniform was folded beneath it, a hat was placed on top. Alfred sigh and walked up to the door and knocked out it, trying not to look at the door.

It opened and a pretty young blond blinked at him. "Well hello there, how can I help you today?" She asked.

"Are you Susie?" Alfred spoke quietly and she nodded. "I am sorry to have to inform you of this, but you see, your fiancé, Stanley Baer… he was shot and killed on the battlefield. I am sorry." He presented to her the flag and Stanley's uniform. Susie looked at them, he eyes going wide before she started to cry, taking them into her arms and holding them close.

Alfred turned away, he didn't want to see her crying, he didn't want to see the beautiful woman with a engagement ring on his finger crying her poor aching heart out. He apologized once more and left.

When he got home he ran into the house and just hugged Ludwig, crying into his chest and begging him to keep him here, he wanted the Germanic nation to just hold him and nothing more.

"I want to go home…"

"You are home..."

TBC

* * *

Not sure why almost all of this is angst, maybe I'm just in a depressed mood, not sure why though. I'm actually a bit happy about something.

As I said, I don't know much on the war, my dad gave me a little bit of information.

This chapter was a lot different then what I was originally gonna do, but I think it's okay the way it is, plus I got Arthur and Matthew in it, they will appear in the next chapter as well, hopefully if I write it correctly.

Susie and Stanley, not sure who they are, just random humans. Originally the flashback scene was gonna be different, Gilbert was going to appear, but I didn't like how it worked with the story so I changed it, plus I wanted to add a kiss, even if Alfred did it without really thinking and Ludwig was desperate to fight against Hitler and to finally taste those lips he craved.

Next chapter: the sixties arrive, love and peace, war and hate, Alfred has a breakdown and Ludwig has to help him this time.

Longest chapter yet, ten pages.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Bah! Finally! I have found my story notes, so now I can work on chapter six! Yay! You know what, this chapter was originally chapter five, but I lost my notes when I wrote the last chapter so I ended up bullshitting through it and now the original chapter five is now six. So… yeah, forget whatever it was that I wrote in the last chapter about what was gonna happen in this one.

Oh, and thank you all for the love and whatnot on this story, I'm glad that so many people are gaining interest in GerMerica.

Warnings: cussing, breakdowns, minor violence, crying, characters acting OOC but only because they have human emotions, random things, minor PrUk

A few characters make appearances in this chapter

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Another world conference has come up and Alfred is bored out of his mind as he waits for the others to arrive.

He was still a bit of a wreak after he came home from the warfront two months ago, luckily Ludwig was helping him cope with things, just as he was doing for the German.

Speaking of him, Alfred glances over at where the Germanic nation is sitting in the almost empty room. He watches as Ludwig looks through the notes he had prepared, even though a lot of nations are still mixed on the guy, they still let him lead most of the meetings.

He continues to watch his friend, even while Ludwig beings to speak to Arthur, probably asking about Gilbert since the British nation has been secretly keeping contact with the man. Suddenly he is taken from his little world when someone taps his shoulder. Turning, Alfred looked up to see Feliciano giving him a sad smile.

"Ciao America."

"Hey Italy." He smiles at the brunet, going into speaking Italian. "Is there something you would like to speak about?" Feliciano nodded and took a seat next to the American.

"America… I know we don't speak much, especially since fratello is trying to keep me isolated from others since he's scared I'll make friends with the wrong people."

"Well, I don't blame him for being worried."

"Yeah, but anyway, I heard from big brother Francis that Ludwig is living with you, is that true?" Feliciano asked, looking down at his lap as his hands crunched up the bottom of his suit jacket.

Alfred frowned a bit but nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Suddenly the Italian hugged him tightly, holding him close. Alfred blinked, looking around but noticed that no one was looking at him but he still felt uneasy. "Italy, why don't we go somewhere more… private?"

Feliciano nodded and quickly pulled Alfred out of the room and into and empty one he found down the hall. He slammed the door shut and locked it, a moment later he broke down right in front of the American.

Quickly, Alfred went over and gave him a hug, the Italian took this as an invitation to cling to the other. "Oh America! I'm a horrible friend to him!"

"Why would you think that?"

"B-because I abandoned him! I ha-haven't contacted him in years! I tried, but every time, Lovino either stops me or I chicken out!" He sobbed into Alfred's dark shirt. "He's my best friend and I can't do anything for him, I feel useless…"

Alfred frowned and walked Feliciano over to a table in the room, having him sit down before sitting next to him. "Italy, you need to stop being afraid of what would happen if you speak to Germany and of your brother…" He was stopped when Feliciano shook his head.

"No, no, I'm just… nervous around Ludwig now. I mean, he almost lost his mind when he found out what was going on during the war…"

"Yeah…"

Blue-eyes looked off to the side; Alfred knew this fact all to well. Images of that night in Berlin flooded his mind, the look of despair on such a proud face, the tears that came from both of them, the sight of Ludwig naked and thrusting inside of him, seeing the heartbroken expression on the German's face when Alfred broke down.

Feliciano sniffled and took in a shaking breath. "My people are not comfortable around Germans; it's making me uneasy around Ludwig. I can't look at him without feeling uneasy, and it makes me upset because I care about my friend and I want to help him so badly, but my bosses and Lovino say no. Lovino thinks Ludwig will snap and hurt me…"

Alfred shook his head at this. "Lud wouldn't hurt you, I know he still cares about you too. He told me that he actually misses when you use to call him at ungodly hours to go and give him a hug or to get a spider out of his bathtub. He is alone in this world, I think only you, Prussia, and I are probably the only ones left in the world who due truly give a damn about the guy."

The Italian nodded and went quiet for a moment before looking at the American beside him. "Were you really Ludwig's first friend?" The question caught Alfred by surprise and he blinked.

"Huh?"

"Before you joined the war, Ludwig and I were talking about ourselves, just to get to know each other. Well, he told me he didn't remember his past before 1806, but he said that outside of Gilbert, you were the first friend he made. You were really nice to him and he liked that, he said that though you were loud and obnoxious, there was something about you that made him really happy to be your friend. Then he stopped talking about that subject and told me about books."

The American blinked a few times, Ludwig considered him his first friend? He blushed lightly at the thought which made him happy for some reason, and much to his distaste, Feliciano saw the blush. "You like him don't you?"

"I-I like him, yeah, why else would I be helping him?" His nervous attitude didn't help him as he watched a smile appear on Feliciano's face.

"You really like him, I bet you love him~! I know he likes you too!" Feliciano giggled and before Alfred could protest against what the brunet said, the door slammed opened and a pissed looking Lovino walked in.

"Veneziano you idiot, stop talking to the hamburger bastard and get your ass into the meeting room! It's about to start!" Lovino growled, making Feliciano pout a little and Alfred sigh in relief as he watched the Italian he had been talking to walk toward the door as the other left down the hall.

But Feliciano stopped for a moment and walked back over to Alfred, taking his hands into his own. "America, please do me a big favor. Watch over Ludwig for me, I see that he is getting better thanks to you, but he is still a bit fragile with everything and you are the next best thing to a family he has since Gilbert is with Russia right now. And please give him this."

The Italian took something from his pocket and placed it in Alfred's hand before hugging him. "Vee~ Give him the hug also, say it's from me~!" He smiled and ran out of the room.

Blinking, Alfred looked at his hand and saw a small, delicately wrapped box with a small bow on it.

A gift from one friend to another.

* * *

Ludwig almost wanted to laugh at the sight of Alfred looking so annoyed at the moment, it was quite the sight to see him all pissed and fussy since many of the nations were getting all up in his business and asking him way too many questions.

"I guess it's the problems of being a super power." He mused to himself out loud.

"Ah, da, but it is interesting to hear all da things dat people complain about dat dey can just do themselves."

The German jumped and turned to look right at a smiling Ivan who stood right by him. "R-Russia!"

"Privet Germany, how are you dis day?" Ivan continued to smile, speaking in his heavily accented English. Ludwig frowned deeply and turned away from Ivan, not wanting to look at his brother's capture's face.

"I was doing well, until you decided to speak to me."

Ivan frowned a little but his smile came back. He placed his hand on Ludwig's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "Do not be so mean Germany; I came to speak of your brother." Blue-eyes widened at this. "Do you vish me to speak of him, da?"

Where there was no verbal response, Ivan saw a physical one. Ludwig's shoulders shook a little and the pen he gripped was being held tightly in a shaking fist. "Den it is da. Your brother is quite a fighter; I take care of my subordinates but only vhen dey do not struggle."

Ludwig's grip became tighter, so Ivan tightened his own ever so slightly. "What are you talking about…?"

"Listen Germany, I like when things go my vay, but vhen der are… things dat are preventing me from having things go as plan, I take care of dem in a special vay. Prussia, he is quite da screamer."

The pen broke, ink covering part of the table and Ludwig's hand. He stood right up and glared right at the Russian before punching him in the face with the hand covered in wet ink. The blow made the larger nation stumble but he kept himself upright. Blood dripped from his lip and he licked it.

"You are rather rude Germany, maybe I should show you vhat I have been doing to your brother and do it to you."

"_Du sch-!"_ The German was about to punch him again but to sets of hands grabbed his wrist. Turning, Ludwig was about yell at whoever stopped him, but he looked right at Alfred and Feliciano.

"Ludwig, don't hit him!" Feliciano cried, he always hated violence and what he hated more was seeing his friend being violent. Ludwig looked at both the Italian and the American, seeing them staring at him with a depressed air around them made the anger fade a little and he lowered his arm.

"Isn't that sweet," The three turned to look at Ivan who was looking right at them, his eyes cold, "you have your pathetic comrade and da one you love preventing you from vhat you vant to do. Bravo Germany, bravo." He clapped in a mocking fashion that only served to piss Ludwig off even more.

Just as Ludwig was about to insult the Russian, Alfred walked over to Ivan and glared at him, suddenly speaking in Russian, the tone quiet but threatening. Ludwig and Feliciano could not understand what Alfred was saying but it made Ivan's eyes widen for a second before they narrowed.

Purple-eyes stared into blue before they closed and the Soviet Union's persona turned away from them, heading to the main doors. "Bah, empty threats Amerika, but fine, your friend will not face my wrath nor vill his brother be harmed… for now." Ivan replied in English, mostly to mess with the normally strong-willed German.

A moment later, Alfred sighed and turned to the other two. "I just saved your ass man; I don't think I can do that again. He knows what I can do to him, but he can fight back."

"He is getting stronger thanks to the rise of communist nations in this world, rather bothersome if I do say so myself." The three turned to see Arthur walk over, Kiku quietly following him with a small med-pack.

"Ah, Doitsu-san, you are bleeding, please let me fix that up for you." In his rage, Ludwig had not noticed that when he broke the fountain pen he had, the results had cut his hand. Feliciano made a small sound as he sat the German down and helped Kiku start to clean the wound.

Ludwig sighed, wincing slightly at the pain in his hand, before looking at Alfred who seemed royally pissed. "I… I don't know what came over me."

"It's not your fault."

"He started talking about Gilbert and I just snapped."

"If he had been talking about Matthew, I would have done the same."

Alfred shook his head and sat down, rubbing his head. "Fuck… I heard him say your brother's a screamer. I can't believe this, I hate how Russia's acting, he wasn't always this… gah! Fuck!"

The younger nation next to him frowned, he hated seeing Alfred get worked up over Russia and the whole communist thing, though Alfred rarely spoke of it, Ludwig knew he was scared.

Ludwig took his uninjured hand and patted Alfred's shoulder, catching the other's attention. "Don't get so worked up, this is my problem with him, I'd rather you not get involved."

"But I'm already knee deep in this shit, even if you weren't dealing with him as well, I'd still be having him as a thorn in my side."

They went quiet for a moment until Arthur let out a small sound of annoyance. "We are all bothered by this whole communist thing; don't think that you two are the only ones affected. Listen, just go home, relax, and try not to get worked up again. We may be countries but we still deal with problems like humans do and I don't want you boys having stress related problems because of this, alright?"

Both blonds looked at him before looking at each other and nodding. "Yeah, I would rather not have a heart attack." Ludwig frowned, looking at his hand as Kiku finally finished getting the bandages tied.

"Ditto on that." Alfred sighed and stood up. "Come on Germany, let's go home, I'm sure Tony's mad at us for being a bit late."

Ludwig nodded and stood up, but turned to look at his former allies who smiled at him. "Danke." He smiled back at them, giving Kiku a hand shake and Feliciano a pat on the head. "I shall see you two later." He then followed after Alfred out of the meeting room.

"Vee~ do you think that America will make Ludwig very happy Kiku?" Feliciano asked, turning to the Japanese man who thought on this subject for a moment, his face being serious but suddenly a dark blush came to his cheeks, making the Italian blink.

"D-depends on what you mean by that, Italia-kun…"

* * *

"Here."

Ludwig blinked as he was handed a small box when they got into Alfred's car. Looking at it, Ludwig could tell in was nicely wrapped and it looked to be a bit pricy. Carefully removing the ribbon that kept the lid on the box, Ludwig opened it to look inside.

There, in the box, were five small cookies. Each one was cut in the shape of a head and each one looked different. One looked like himself, one looked like Feliciano, another looked like Kiku, the next one looked like Gilbert but the last one looked like Alfred. Who made these?

"Italy gave me the box." Alfred said, as if he had read Ludwig's mind. "He also made me promise to take good care of you, I already made that promise to myself when I decided to take you in." He kept his eyes focused a head, not ever bothering to start the car at the moment.

"T-thank you, for making that promise America. I'll also have to thank Feliciano for this little gift." Ludwig replied, the slightest hint of a blush on his face.

"Germany, I've got a question."

"What is it?" The blond asked, looking over at the other.

Alfred was quiet for a moment, his attention still out at the window. "Do you like…" He paused before continuing, "like living with me?" He couldn't finish the question like he originally wanted to; he wasn't ready to ask that.

Ludwig blinked at this but nodded. "Yes, I do enjoy living with you. Though you are a bit more out going then I am use to, even more so then Feliciano, but I've known you most of my life so I'm use to it. And…" He reached out and patted Alfred's hand on the wheel.

"I am very thankful for what you have done for me in the past few years."

He swore his face turned a bright red at this and Alfred decided he needed to hide it, but deciding to hug Ludwig to hide the blush wasn't the smartest thing to do, seeing as it caught the other off guard. "Umm, sorry, this was also from Feliciano."

"Right, right, umm… let us return to your home."

The car ride went on in silence, Ludwig seemed happy with what had happened but Alfred's mind was very clouded and going a million miles and minute.

* * *

He smirked at her, watching as she groaned in pain at the horrible burns developing quickly on her skin from the toxic gases and chemicals his people were using on her people and vise versa.

She was backed against a wall, blood dripping down the side of her head, her hat filled with holes; he could see her pained, worried and glaring eyes focused only on him and him alone.

"You bastard…" She hissed in her native tongue, blood seeping from her clenched teeth.

"Shut the hell up you fuckin' commie." He glared right back at her, only to raise an eyebrow when she started to laugh. His eyes widened when he heard someone else laughing, making him turn but he saw no one.

"You shouldn't be saying that…" He whipped around to look at the new voice, coming from the girl. His eyes widened, her voice… it changed to that of a man. In fact, she wasn't there anymore, someone else was.

Himself.

"You shouldn't call someone a 'fuckin' commie' when you are in fact one yourself Alfred." The doppelganger laughed, an evil grin on his face as his eyes glowed red.

Alfred backed away from the other, only to bump into someone else. He looked up into violet-eyes and a smiling face that filled him with dread. "You should be happy to be part of our little family, your people seem to like being communist. It is da vay to go, da?" Ivan continued to smile at him before grabbed his arms.

"Ve vill even get your little friend Germany into our family, his brother has already become one vith us, though it vas by force. Hopefully you von't fight so much, I vould hate to ruin such a pretty face since it is my own." The other Alfred smirked, speaking with a Russian accent as he held a knife in his hand.

"No… no! Get away from me! No!" He screamed as the other him moved closer, shutting his eyes as he continued to scream until…

"_ALFRED!" _

Suddenly, Alfred's eyes snapped open and he sat right up, his heart beating fast and a cold sweat ran down his face. He turned to look right at a very worried Ludwig who was standing by his bed. "L-Lud…?"

"America, are you okay? You were having a nightmare."

A nightmare? Was that really what that horrible thing was? He bit his lip and ran a hand through his messy hair. "It was all a dream… but it seemed so real…"

The bed shifted as Ludwig took a seat next to Alfred on the other side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about it? Elizabeta and Bruder use to tell me that if you have a bad dream, the best thing to do is talk about it so that it can help you relax and hopefully make sure the dream never happens."

Alfred looked at him and sighed. "Sure… I dreamt that I was in a village in a jungle somewhere and I finally cornered some girl, she looked a lot like Vietnam. She was covered in blistering wounds from a chemical I used or something and she looked pissed."

He paused to make sure that Ludwig was listening, when he made sure that the other was, he continued. "I called her a commie and she started to laugh, then I heard another laugh behind me so I turned. When I didn't see anyone, I heard someone speak and when I looked back at her, I saw…" He gulped and looked at the sheets.

"You saw what?"

"I saw… myself, my eyes were glowing red. I was saying that I was a communist, Russia was there too and he… God it…" He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them. "I… I think I'm falling into this communism thing."

Ludwig frowned and gave him a look. "What?" His voice held disbelief and a slight amount of anger.

"I think I might be becoming a communist nation. So many people are being arrested lately for being influenced by it here in the states. Many of my famous actors and actresses, leading politicians, trusted men and women, even some of the most famous minds of this generation! They're all communists!"

Alfred looked right at Ludwig, his eyes wide in fear. "If so many of them are like that, then it will begin to influence me, my people control me."

"America." Ludwig started in a warning tone, but Alfred ignored it, his ramblings continuing.

"It would explain to much though, this whole wanting of power, the nuclear bombs we keep testing, everything! I… I'm one of them, I'm a communist nation! I'm one of them, I'm a monster-!"

**SMACK!**

Ludwig didn't want to listen to this anymore; he had raised his hand and slapped Alfred right in the face, the sudden force and unexpected hit caused Alfred to fall from his place on the bed and onto the floor.

"Ge-Germany…?" He stared at the man, his face stung but not as bad as the pain he felt in his heart just from the fact that Ludwig, his dear friend, would hit him like that.

He looked at the German who was looking down at him from the bed, his eyes narrowed dangerously and from the light of the moon in the window, Alfred good see that they showed hurt and anger in them.

"Shut up America! Do you honestly think that? Do you?" The blond screamed in his native language, startling Alfred for a second at the volume and the emotions within his words.

"Don't even think for a second that you are a communist! You are not! Have you ever felt that you need to have the government control your people, to say that they have no religion, have you killed millions of innocent lives just because you didn't feel they needed to be cared for or just because you didn't like them, or even controlled other nations around and murder so many of their people?"

"Ludwig..?" Alfred stared at him, sitting up a bit when Ludwig sat back, his fingers gripping the bed sheets as he yelled.

"You have never done those things because you are not like that! So stop thinking that just because you have people in your nation that think like that, doesn't make you what people see you as!" With that, Ludwig bowed his head and he took a shaky breath, his shoulders shaking a little. "You are as you see yourself, not as how others see you… you aren't like them…"

Alfred fully understood that he was no longer the subject of Ludwig's rant, the German was talking about himself, about the government he had in the thirties and forties, the man who hurt him so badly. Getting up, Alfred stood in front of the younger man and wrapped his arms around him.

"You are not a Nazi, you know that right?" He spoke softly, feeling the other tense up a little at this.

"I know, but people have marked me for the crimes my bosses did at that time, people… they talk, they call my people Nazis when most of them were as clueless as I was until near the end of the war… but I still feel that I am one of them at times, that I am the nation this happened in."

The American pulled away for a moment to look at him. "You should follow your own advice." He raised Ludwig's chin a bit to look at him, seeing a few tears going down his cheeks. "You promised me you would never cry in front of me Lud."

"I did?"

"Yeah, when I found you in the bunker remember? I told you I never wanted to see you cry like this again. Now come on, we can talk more about this in the morning, we need sleep." He pushed the other down on the bed and got under the covers. "You can sleep here tonight, just in case either of us has a nightmare, alright?"

Ludwig was quiet for a moment but nodded. "Alright." With that, he got under the covers, his back faced his friend, and he went into a dreamless sleep.

Gilbert sat by the window, his fingers toying with the Iron Cross around his neck. His tired red-eyes looked out at the moon before him, its color the same as his deathly pale skin. The Prussian really hoped that West and Arthur never see him like this, it would be really annoying.

His attention went from the moon to a small object coming close to his window. He opened the window inward, seeing as he couldn't push it out due to the bars that kept him in. A little bird settled itself on the ledge and Gilbert smiled at it.

"Good boy." He patted its little yellow head, taking the small note it carried on its leg, handing it some breadcrumbs he took during dinner. As the bird ate happily, he opened the note and smirked.

"So West punched that asshole, huh? I taught him well." Gilbert chuckled as he looked at the letter he got from his source to the outside world. He'd have to reply to Arthur and tell him to give his brother a high five for that and a beer.

Hopefully Arthur will be able to help him communicate with his dear little brother soon or at least get the American to figure something out. It was getting really annoying having to be stuck here, alone.

He growled slightly and decided to just write in the morning, didn't want to get too worked up before he slept or he would be pissy the next day, and he did not want to be too pissy in front of that Russian jerk.

TBC

* * *

Damn, twelve chapters, I did good this time.

Is it bad that the only reason I really wanted to write this chapter was because I wanted Ludwig to slap Alfred? Uhh, the argument got weird though, but I still got some violence in this.

Anyway, a lot of angst in this, I wanted to establish that they are getting closer right now; next chapter will probably be lighter then the last two.

Yes, Arthur and Gilbert communicate using Gilbird, but why doesn't he speak to Ludwig this way? Because one, it is too risky, and two, it is too long of a journey for the little birdie and Gilbert would be upset if his little bird didn't do well on such a long trip.

I'm planning on doing a one-shot of Ludwig killing Hitler and the aftermath with Alfred for this story later on, hopefully it will explain some things, along with a one-shot of Gilbert's time in the concentration camp he was at.

Next chapter: the sixties have arrived and things get weird.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the new chapter for Wings of Wax.

Now, I don't give two shits about hippies (personally I can't stand them all that much) so Alfred isn't all that happy with them either, mostly because he doesn't like how drug-y and funky they are, but that's not gonna stop him from liking their music (he would totally attend Woodstock, and probably drag Ludwig with him). Ludwig… he doesn't care; personally he would rather just keep to himself and avoid the weird trends of the era.

As you can tell, this chapter and the next involves the sixties, which means there are hippies, commies, the beginning of the end for segregation, Vietnam, and the assassination of JFK. Hope this is okay with you guys, cause this is what I've had planned for a while.

So… this chapter is just one big complex cluster-fuck, but this is how I planned it out… Okay, I haven't planned this out one bit; this is just one weird chapter that will lead into the next, so we're getting through this frightening era and into the funky seventies soon.

Warnings: cussing, war, Berlin Wall, and crazy stuff

OC state: Thomas Xerox, Texas, another OC state just like Illinois, Isaac Louis, who appeared in the one-shot side story for Wings of Wax. I might show more states later on. Oh, here's an inside note, the state's first and last names come from the abbreviated forms of the state's name. TX-Texas-Thomas Xerox. See, clever, no?

NOTE! I mention that Ludwig had brothers, which is true. Along with Gilbert, he has a brother that represents each of his states who were originally there before he was 'born'. A lot of fans speculate that the reason we don't see them is because they died, Gilbert only lived due to him actually marrying Ludwig to form Deutschland in 1871. Yes, Gil and Lud married when Prussia gave itself to the German Confederation to complete Germany's nationhood. Isn't history wonderful? And please don't tell me that Germany has sisters, because that's impossible since all the states are male in Hetalia's creator's notes.

NOTE II! I apologize if I keep mentioning Ludwig's crush, but Ludwig is the kind of guy who would have to keep reminding himself that he had emotions outside of anger and obedience, along with confusion. He would overthink his love for our idiot hero and end up telling himself about it every chance he gets. I tended to do that before I started to date my girlfriend, I'm mixing my thoughts with Ludwig's. It's confusing but it works… I think.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax**

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

Alfred was completely on edge, but Ludwig was beyond that.

It all started one day, when Ludwig collapsed, screaming horribly, the old scar on his chest from his separation in the fifties was bleeding; the left side of his body was in burning pain. According to Ludwig's boss, Germany was officially split into two new German nations by what will be known in history books forever as the Berlin Wall.

Ninety-six miles of wall, separating West from East, Germany from Prussia, Ludwig from Gilbert, brother from brother...

The two brothers that have been together for years, from the day Gilbert found Ludwig in the battlefield where his previous life ended and his current one began, the day he died as Holy Roman Empire and was reborn as the German Confederation, to the end of the second world war, they were rarely separated.

But this wall, it was Ivan's personal revenge on Ludwig. This was the ultimate way to get back at the Germanic nation without having to take the step of officially killing the former Kingdom of Prussia whom he still held an iron grip on. Alfred stayed by Ludwig's side since the moment they found out what happened, Ludwig had rarely spoke since that day, even now that they were in Berlin he continued to stay silent, only occasionally making a small gasping sound to keep down the sobs that caught in his throat.

Ludwig had asked quietly to be taken to his home; he had to see the wall for himself. But as he looked at the massive structure made of hatred and concrete, he felt a swarm of emotion. His sadness could be seen in his eyes from the tears that poured from them, but his anger and raw hatred was seen in his fists that came in contact with the wall.

Alfred could only stand there, keeping his distance and preventing the guards on patrol from shooting the grieving and angered nation. He only walked over when Ludwig fell to his knees, his knuckles covered in scratches and blood, his fingertips clawing at the wall as he repeated 'bruder' over and over.

Getting down next to him, Alfred placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder, watching him cry. It broke Alfred's heart to seem him so devastated by this. Ludwig was still a young nation and already he had been through multiple wars, taken over by an insane man, broken apart and put together, and now he has to add being officially broken in two and having his beloved brother permanently separated from him.

Sometimes Alfred hated being a nation, it was a horrible life. He didn't blame Ludwig at all for his emotional display, if a wall had been built between America and Canada's border; he would do the exact same. He already knew what it was like to be separated from a brother, especially since Matthew was his only brother; Arthur stopped being one during the war. And since Ludwig's original brothers, minus Gilbert, died when he became Germany, he was alone without his only surviving brother.

"Alfred… you better win this fucking Cold War with Russia…" The American blinked and looked at Ludwig, who stared at his bloodied hands that shook with anger. "I will never, ever forgive him for this… you hear me Russia!" He screamed in his native tongue, his voice bouncing off the wall. Alfred looked at it, seeing the barbed wire that was being used to keep people from jumping over.

"I bet he heard that."

"I bet he's laughing his fucking ass off at me." The taller blond sighed as he stood up. He too looked at the wall, placing his hand on it. "My poor bruder is trapped over there…"

Alfred looked at him and patted his back. "Dude, let's get you away from here."

The blond nodded and turned to look at Alfred. "Yeah… do you think Gilbert can hear me?"

"Huh?"

Before Alfred could question the other more on that question, Ludwig cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed at the wall.

"GILBERT! You better come home safely! I won't let you rest in peace if you die on me! Get over this wall and come home for a beer, okay?" There was only the slightest hint of an echo in the area from the scream.

"I think he heard you." Alfred said in reassurance before leading Ludwig away from that wall.

Unknown to the two nations, Gilbert had heard Ludwig from the other side and all he could do was sit on the ground, with his hand over his mouth to preventing his completely un-awesome sobs for his little brother from being heard.

* * *

"Ludwig?"

"… Hmm…?"

"Is there any possible way that you and I can run away to some island where my government and the commies cannot find and piss us off."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at this and looked away from the book he had been reading to look at the American's whose head was in his lap as they sat in the living room together, the TV playing in the background. "Why?"

"Because…" Alfred sighed as he toyed with one of the buttons on Ludwig's shirt out of boredom, "today I heard that the tension is getting worse in Vietnam and my bosses saying that my people might have to go in there. Also, I got a call from that bastard Russia saying that he was still the first nation to send someone into space."

"He's been doing that for a while now." Ludwig replied, going back to looking at his book.

"I know and it's pissing me off."

"I know. And what I have to say about this whole Vietnam thing is that you just need to do your best to keep from getting too involved. We really don't want another repeat of what happened in Korea."

Alfred shuddered at this, remembering the death of that poor private and watching as the man's fiancée cried her heart out. He remembered all those people who were fighting because of government differences, dying because of that. It still angered up his blood.

"I'd hate for that to happen, and if that dream I had a while ago is more of a prediction then a dream, then I'm gonna finally lose my mind."

Ludwig frowned, Alfred had that dream two more times, each time it was the same dream and each time he had the same reaction. "I hope nothing happens…"

"Yeah, luckily John is keeping me out of that cluster fuck of a mess. He's a good president." Alfred smiled. "And we get to go with him to Dallas tomorrow. He said that when he was done with some of his work, he's take me out for dinner."

Sadly, that dinner never happened. While he sat in his Ford Lincoln with his wife Jackie, the 35th President of the United States of America, John F. Kennedy, was shot by a man named Lee Harvey Oswald. Alfred watched in horror as the town car passed by him just as his boss was hit by the first bullet that entered him.

Ludwig wasn't sure what to think as Alfred crumbled to his knees like a few of his fellow citizens did in the crowd. The German had been some who shot the leader of a nation, hell; he was the one that officially killed Hitler by shooting him. But this was different; Ludwig felt that Alfred was someone who could never handle the death of one of his bosses, especially when he is there to witness it.

The German was there to comfort Alfred; the older nation hated having to lose another great boss to a bullet. Personally, Ludwig spent most of the time Alfred was crying, ranting, and talking about his boss and what had happened thinking about the odd connections that Kennedy and Lincoln had in common, but he never voiced these thoughts to Alfred.

They spent the evening at Alfred's son Texas', Thomas Xerox, house. Ludwig let the father and son talk for a while, deciding to just sit out on Thomas' porch with a cold beer that the state provided for him. He sighed and watched the sunset, hearing the radio that was set outside play, speaking about the death of Kennedy. He didn't notice someone walk out onto the porch until Ludwig turned to see Thomas, a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, Dad's sleeping right now, finally got him to wear himself out. Poor guy took this pretty hard." Thomas said with that thick southern accent of his. Taking a seat next to the German, he opened his own beer. "Gonna be a hard few months for Dad. Wilco, that's Washington D.C., said that Dad had a hard time getting over Lincoln's death, this is probably gonna be just as rough."

"I don't blame him; sometimes the death of someone you like or look up to is hard to move on from." Ludwig sighed; the only people he ever really looked up to were Gilbert, Otto von Bismarck who helped establish him, Roderick and Elizabeta, along with Alfred. Sure some of his bosses' deaths upset, along with his brothers' deaths, but Alfred was more attached to people while Ludwig wasn't.

Ludwig had always had trouble with that and it bothered him. "But I'm sure he will be back on his feet once everything settles down and he gets a new boss."

"Hope ya right on that one Mr. Germany. Say, how are things goin' for ya? That wall still givin' ya problems?"

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do. I know Alfred and a few other nations are trying to help, but it's almost impossible. The Iron Curtain is keeping them in and us out. My brother and Hungary are over there and it's horrible."

"Ain't as bad as being wiped off the face of the planet, they're still alive." Thomas replied as he took a sip of beer and adjusted his glasses. "And you should be happy that they're still on da map, it'd be bad if they weren't."

"I guess you're right. I wish there was more I could do to help."

"Hmm." Thomas took another drink before looking at the German. "You're actually doing better than when Dad brought you home."

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, looking at him. Thomas looked at him with the same shade of blue-eyes of his father.

"I read da papers and hear da news, West Germany is doing better due to coal and steel."

"That is true."

"Then why are you still living with Dad?"

Ludwig paused for a moment, why was he still living with Alfred? He knew he had gotten better and was making thousands of dollars a year thanks to his steel and coal industries, along with other companies and factories, like his car producers. His people were getting better, his land was being repaired, and people had money and food now, but why hadn't he returned to his true home?

Maybe the reason he was staying was being part of him was still in a horrible condition, his eastern half was weaker and smaller than his growing and improved west side. His brother was also still on the other side of the wall and his brother was a part of him, meaning that he was still in a bad state due to Gilbert being in a bad state as well.

But there was also the fact that Ludwig was being cared for by Alfred, one of his oldest friends and his love interest. Sure he had labeled his feelings for Alfred as being nothing more than a crush that would never happen. Ludwig had developed feelings for Feliciano and even tried to date the Italian but after a while and thanks to the war, they decided that friendship was better than a relationship.

Gilbert had been a minor crush at one point, but that was due to Ludwig having to marry his brother in order to become an empire, but after much thought, he rejected those feelings, especially when he knew that one, Gilbert wanted Arthur, and two, this was his older brother for God's sake!

Alfred was different though, there was something about Alfred that Ludwig as interested in, that attracted him to the self-proclaimed hero. They shared much in common; Alfred was one of his first friends and had been an ally to him for many years, and vice versa, but only twice had they been enemies. But even as enemies in WWI and WWII, Alfred tried his best not to hurt Ludwig too much, Ludwig doing the same. There were silent words said between them, words that said that to damage the other to a certain extent would ruin them both.

The crush was no longer that, it grew after a while, especially when Alfred came to his house and took Ludwig to his own house and decided to take care of him. This put a small smile to Ludwig face as he took a drink. "I'm still healing; my eastern half is still damaged." Ludwig finally replied but Thomas snickered.

"I bet there's more to it them just that."

"What do you mean?"

Thomas smirked a bit. "Don't be so dumb, you like my dad a bit more than friend should." He chuckled at the German's surprised and embarrassed face. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I've known for a while, same with all forty-nine of my brothers and sisters. Illinois told who back when the world fair was taking place in Chicago, he said you guys were really close."

Ludwig blushed deeply and stared at the Texan. "E-even your siblings know! Are we that obvious?"

"Yeah, and a bit oblivious, especially Dad cause I don't think he even knows that he likes ya back." Thomas finished his beer and walked back to the house. "Best not to mention it to him, let him figure it out on his own."

The blond watched the other walk away before sighing and collapsing on the porch. He really was the obvious, even though he knew the feelings had been there for almost two hundred years, and he felt like he had to keep telling himself this due to his tendency to deny things that he felt would be way too embarrassing or in the way.

With a sigh, Ludwig looked up at the sky, seeing the stars beginning to appear in the darkening sky. Soon he would have to permanently return home and deal with the communist that control his eastern half, soon he would have to return home and repair his government and reputation, soon he would have to return home and leave Alfred.

Soon he would have to tell Alfred how he actually feels before he loses the chance.

TBC

* * *

Okay, next chapter Alfred goes to Vietnam and Ludwig returns home for a little bit to speak with Ivan. The hippies start to invade America, and the moon landing happens, along with a special and surprising moment.

Hopefully things will go a bit smoother with the next chapter and sorry for the filler but I really wanted to write Ludwig speaking with one of Alfred's kids along with the Berlin Wall scene.

Now, here is a bonus that I've wanted to write for a while, and if your guys can guess the parody that this is making of, you win!

* * *

"Sometimes I enjoy driving between Virginia and Maryland; it's such a lovely thing to do." Alfred smiled and he drove down a road that wasn't busy.

Ludwig nodded from where he sat, eyes closed as he relaxed in his seat, the windows down and the wind blowing into the car was enjoyable. "It was nice of you to take me along." He spoke in German, not minding that Alfred had been speaking in English. Blue-eyes opened and looked around at the scenery around them; the sound of the radio was heard, playing the latest music of the day.

Suddenly Ludwig's eyes caught something. "Alfred, I think someone's car is broken down." He pointed out at the road. Alfred looked up a head and spotted a car on the side of the road and a man standing by it. Being the hero that he was, Alfred pulled over by the side of the road and stopped the car before he and Ludwig got out.

"Hey, excuse me, do you need any help?" Alfred ask. The man turned and the two nations noticed that the man was a middle aged African American who seemed a bit surprised to see him. Alfred raised an eyebrow, why did this man look really familiar?

"I do need help, thank you for asking young man." He smiled at them.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" Ludwig asked and the man pointed to his tire.

"I got a flat and I don't have a car jack to lift the car, do you boys have one?" He asked and Alfred nodded, heading back to his car and opening the trunk, pulling out the car jack before asking if the man had a spare tire, which he did.

Walking back over, Alfred smiled at the man, holding the car jack along with a tire iron. "We can fix the flat for you sir."

"Oh, you don't have to, it's too much trouble." The man stated but Alfred shook his head.

"It's no trouble at all, right Ludwig?" Alfred turned to his friend who nodded.

"Ja, we can take care of this, it's not a problem." After that, the two got to work and once they finished and back everything up, the man thanked them.

"It's nice to meet two white men who are willing to help a colored man in need." He said and Alfred grinned.

"Well I don't judge people by the color of their skin, especially since this great country," Ludwig rolled his eyes at Alfred's self-title, "will be ending segregation. My friend and I will be attending the rally for it this week, will you be sir?"

The man chuckled and smiled. "Of course, I am the one hosting it." He got in his car and waved at them. "Thank you!" He called out as he drove off. That's when Ludwig and Alfred sudden realized who they helped out; it was one of the most famous men in the United States at this moment.

"Martin Luther King JR!" Alfred and Ludwig announced together, both shocked.

* * *

END

I just like the idea of them helping out one of America's greatest men.

BTW, I've been interested in female-Germany, should I write something about her and Alfred? And if yes, what would be a good plot for a one-shot?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter eight, one that I've wanted to write for a while now.

Warning: mentions of was and one scene during the war (another dream), the moon land (this is for those of you who think it's bullshit, I think it's real), cussing, blood, mentions of the holocaust, and so on and so forth

This chapter gives you a small hint of what Gilbert went through during the holocaust, remember, he was sent to Auschwitz to be killed there. I will be writing a whole story for it later on, so that you can see his side of the Wings of Wax story, or at least a prelude to it.

Vietnam's human name (in my mind) is: Ceil Hoang

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax **

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Arthur looked at the large doors that blocked his from going inside. Lifting his fist, he banged on them a few times and waited, soon the door opened and he saw Ivan looking at him in a confused manner. "Oh, England? Vhy are you here?" He asked and Arthur glared.

"You know perfectly well why I am here Russia; I am allowed to see Gilbert since it is my duty to check on that wanker!" Arthur explained, his angered expression made Ivan laugh in glee.

"Ah! Da, dat is right! Come in, he is here!" Suddenly he stopped and pulled Arthur inside, only to start patting his clothing and checking the blonde's pockets, royally pissing Arthur off.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for veapons!" Ivan smiled and stopped when he found something in Arthur's breast pocket of his coat. Putting it out, he found a small branch from an old tree. "Hmm?"

Arthur reached out and snatched it away. "This is a good luck charm from where my country, I'd like for it to stay in its proper place, thank you." He stated before placing the little twig back into his pocket. Ivan blinked before laughing.

"Dat is funny comrade! Vell, Prussia is up, take right. He's da last door on left side." Ivan pointed up before looking at Toris who had been standing nearby, giving him an order in fast Russian before turning back to Arthur. До свидания England!" Ivan laughed as he headed down a different way, leaving the other two nations behind.

Toris watched him leave before turning to Arthur. "He asked me to take you to the room." Arthur nodded and followed Toris who lead him toward Gilbert's room, neither speaking a word. They stopped at the final door down the hall and Toris stood away to allow Arthur to enter.

Opening the door, the Brit peeked inside, seeing Gilbert sitting on his bed and petting his little bird. "So you really did come, good." Gilbert commented without looking up.

"Indeed I did." Arthur replied before clearing his throat and began to speak in a different dialect, an older and rarely spoken form of English that has almost been lost in time. "I hope you can remember speaking like this, I know that you are still able to read and write in this language from your younger years."

Gilbert scoffed at this and smirked, looking at Arthur with tired crimson-eyes. "I know how you ass, and let's hope that the little right-hand man of the commie bastard can't understand this for his sake."

Arthur nodded before walking over and seating next to Gilbert. "How have you been?" He asked as he pulled the little twig out of his pocket, tapping it twice and watching it form into his wand.

"Been better, at least I'm not hanging on to a thin thread of life like I did in the camp. This place is fucking paradise compared to there, until Russia hits me, then it's close to the same hell."

"I'm surprised you haven't suffered a complete psychotic break down yet."

"Not as long as Ludwig's alive." Gilbert paused and looked at Arthur. "How is West anyway?"

The blond Brit looked away from his wand to his friend. "He's doing well, Alfred is keeping him alive and well, plus his economy and land is returning to normal. Also, he's done well in the World Cup."

"That's awesome. At least I know he's still alive." Gilbert smirked, knowing that Ludwig was healthy and well because if he wasn't, Gilbert would feel it and would die if Ludwig died. That's what happens when you combine your land with your brothers. "Anyway, you know where you're doing?" He asked as he looked at Arthur, pulling up the sleeve of his left arm.

Arthur nodded and turned, frowning at what he saw. On the pale, skinny arm, five large zeros marked from the inside of his wrist to where his elbow starts. Green-eyes softened; this was the mark that proved that Gilbert lived through Auschwitz, a mark that will forever haunt Gilbert whenever he would look at it, and would probably break Ludwig heart if he were to see it.

This is why Arthur was here, to cover it up with something else. "Do you have the design?"

"Yeah." Gilbert produced a sheet of paper with a drawing on it. An ancient looking cross with a crown in the center of it, the date 1871 was written under it. Along the sides of the cross was the national flower of Germany. If Arthur did it right, then he could make it large enough to cover the zeros. Tapping his wand, Arthur took Gilbert's arm and looked at the numbers before placing the tip of the star on the want to the top of the arm.

"This will be a bit painful, I haven't done this in a while."

"You've done it before?"

"To my brothers when we became the United Kingdom, Scotland did mine; he's good at it since he's got more than me."

"You mean that flag on your shoulder or the rose on your back?"

"Flag, the rose is something else. So tell me," Arthur started as he began work, Gilbert wincing at the pain, "why you want this? It's such an interesting design."

Gilbert was quiet for a moment and looked at his feet. "I want it so that West never sees the numbers. It's bad enough that I saw his broken expression when Alfred took me home after I was taken from Auschwitz, seeing him break down and cry, wanting to harm himself for never knowing… it made me promise myself to never let him see the numbers."

He paused a moment to wince at the pain before looking at the design. "I chose this design as a memory. Ludwig and I became one whole nation in 1871; the cross is for my older days as being a knight, back when it was a bit more of an enjoyable time for me. The flowers are just there for beauty, they are also Ludwig's flowers."

The blond nodded and paused a moment. "What happened there? What happens to you?" He asked, his voice quiet. Gilbert looked at him, biting his lip.

"I guess you have the right to know…"

* * *

Alfred looked around, she couldn't have gotten far. The Agent Orange should be slowing her down. "Where are you? Come here you, get out here! This won't end until you get out and face me!" He yelled into the trees, surrounding the hidden village that didn't house a single soul, except for the one he was looking for.

He stood still, trying to listen for any sudden sounds that were manmade. A small crushing of stone from someone's step caught his attention, making him turn and load his gun. "Halt!" He yelled in the language of the land and the he heard a small gasp. "Come out quietly and I won't hurt you." Alfred's voice was calmer.

There was silence and he watched someone coming from behind one of the huts, about five or six meters away. She stumbled about, Alfred could see one of her legs was bleeding and spewing pus from the large infected wounds. One of her arms was horribly burnt by toxic warfare weapons, Alfred could almost see the bone. Her straw hat, something that she always wore, was full of holes and covered in blood and gunshot residue. Her clothing were torn and covered in filth, and her face was thin and showed the effects of war.

"Vietnam." Alfred started, looking at her. Ceil glared at him and held up a gun she had been holding away from Alfred's view.

"You bastard nation… you shouldn't have joined this war! This is for me to solve on my own!" Ceil screamed at him, holding the gun up in she shaking hands. Alfred only watched her, knowing that it was taking a lot of strength just to be standing, let alone holding up the gun. The Agent Orange was killing her, she had gotten caught up into by accident, it won't be long before she passes out from the pain.

"No need to tell me that miss, I understand that I got myself involved, but I wanted to help."

"Help?" Ceil barked out a laugh, keeping the glare on her face. "You've helped enough! I already have to deal with my people trying to kill each other, my land is covered in traps, and you American bastards keep killing us with your weapons and gases! This isn't your war, stop getting involved with problems that aren't yours!"

She hadn't noticed that while she ranted, Alfred had moved closer. She didn't notice until she was slapped across the face and knocked to the ground, making her cry out in pain as the rocks and dirt of the ground hit her raw wounds.

"Settle down. I'm just here to say that I'll be leaving after I finish some unfinished business. I don't like being here, I got a special someone at home waiting for me to return without being permanently scarred from this or missing a limb. I suggest you go into hiding so you can heal, if you keep using your strength to bitch at me, then you'll kill yourself."

Ceil spat a bit of blood from her mouth and glared at him, hating the fact that he was right. "I was trying to hide until you came here to hit me."

"Just get out of here before the guerrillas find you, they don't know that you're a nation, they'll just think your some villager and they'll either kill you or rape you." Alfred replied and decided to leave, knowing that if he didn't get out of here soon, he would also be on someone's murder list.

"Get out of this war America; it's pointless for you to even be here…" Ceil mumbled as she watched him head out of the village before she passed out.

* * *

Ludwig waked down the streets of Berlin; his yearly visit to Germany would be ending soon so he decided to visit the wall. Maybe Gilbert was outside today, he wasn't the other days that Ludwig visited. Blue-eyes scanned the wall, already seeing drawings on it that protested against the communist and against the wall itself, plus the normal stuff that little punks write to deface building.

"It's rather sad seeing this here." Ludwig jumped, turning to see someone standing near him. It was Roderick, what was he doing here?

"Good evening Roderick, what are you doing in Berlin?"

"Visiting," The Austrian replied, looking at the wall. There was silence between them as they both looked at it, only the sounds of the city were heard, until Roderick spoke. "She's on the other side."

Ludwig blinked, turning to look back at him. "So she is there with bruder then? At least he's got someone to speak with." He replied, turning back to the structure.

"Hmm. How are things in America?"

"Good, I'm still staying with America, but I might be heading back here soon. I'm almost completely healed and my economy is much better, though I'm still paying off the war." He sighed and shrugged. "It won't be for another few years though, I'm not really sure I'm ready to stay home yet."

"I see." Roderick replied and straightened his jacket a bit. "I wonder how they are doing over there, it must be rough."

"They're Gilbert and Elizabeta; I think they can handle themselves well." Ludwig smiled a little as he said this, knowing that the only way to take those two down completely would have to have the world being blown up. "I'd just want them to get over the wall, safe and sound."

"Yes, I agree." Roderick let out a shaky sigh. He was still having a hard time getting over the separation of him and his dear Elizabeta. Ludwig looked at his long-time friend, frowning at the sad expression on the other nation's face. Elizabeta was one of the few people in the world that was his friend and his wonderful wife of some many years. He was suffering just as much as Ludwig was.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted the two; they turned to find a familiar blond nation approaching them. Arthur's face was sullen, lost in thought as he came to stop next to Ludwig. "You brother says he misses you." Arthur spoke in German, looking right at the taller man.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he looked right at Arthur. "Y-you spoke with him?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I did. I doubt I'll be able to meet up with him again; it took a lot of trouble to try and get Russia to allow me to see him. He gave me some information about the government there, but he wanted me to tell you that he misses you and he hopes that you will be able to have a big meal prepared for him when he gets out of what he call 'a vodka smell hell hole.'"

"Why did you go and see him?"

There was a pause and Arthur turned away. "He asked me to help take care of something." A small peep came from Arthur's jacket and he pulled out Gilbird. "I'll have the bird deliver you any messages Gilbert sends, he doesn't trust the mail here and he is using me to get information from the outside."

"Thank you England." Ludwig nodded and Arthur shrugged.

"Don't mention it. And Germany," Arthur looked at him, "take care of Alfred when he comes home. It's been a rough couple of months for the boy." With that, Arthur turned and left the two other Germanic nations alone.

When he was out of their vision, Arthur shuddered violently. The things that Gilbert saw, the things he went through… it was a miracle that his fragile psyche was shattered like a blown-glass figure falling from a high shelf. "You better hope for your sake Gilbert that your brother never finds out everything…"

* * *

"Damn hippie bastards! I'm all for love and peace, but they're getting on my nerves. I'm not complaining about the music because it's really bad ass and all, but these people…! ARG!" Alfred growled as he walked up his driveway, he and Ludwig had gone shopping for groceries and they had spotted some hippies on the way home. Alfred yelled a few choice words at them out the window of his car.

The American had been home for about a year now, spotting a few scars from the battles he had been in, but he was okay, however he wishes never to step foot in Vietnam every again, not even if his boss forces him. Luckily Nixon isn't gonna send him back since he wants Alfred in America for the special event that is being broadcast tonight.

"Calm down America, it's not like they are going to attack you or anything. Now settle down and let's get ready for tonight, you want to be excited for it, yes?" Ludwig replied as he stepped into the house after unlocking the door, heading for the kitchen with the grocery bags he held.

"Of course!" Alfred exclaimed. "Tonight is an amazing event! We get to see my boys from NASA landing on the moon! The first humans to land on a foreign object in space, and they're Americans! That bastard Russia will never be able to beat this, not in a billion light years!"

"He is still doing well America, he made the first man-made object in space you know."

"Whatever, you know what I mean!" Alfred puffed his cheeks out a bit as he placed his hands on his hips. "This is one of the most important events in the history of forever! Tony thinks its bullshit to be so excited over something like this though."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "That's because he's from a species of alien that have master space travel, it's nothing new to him."

"He could be a little nicer about it." Alfred mumbled, knowing that Ludwig was right. "Anyway, tonight, you and me are gonna plant our butts on the couch with some cold beers and watch history in the making." He threw his arm over the German's shoulders and grinned. "Won't that be awesome?"

The other couldn't help but smile a bit at this. "Yes, it does seem awesome as you put it."

"Groovy, now let's make dinner!"

After making dinner and cleaning up afterwards, the two blonds had gotten settled and ready to watch the moon landing on the television. However, it would be a little while before that so they decided to tell some stories from their past to kill time.

"Dude, I don't believe you." Alfred smirked at Ludwig who gave him a look and crossed his arms.

"It's true! I really did scare Gilbert!"

"I don't believe you, how could you honestly scare your brother? Well, aside from your scary face when you try to speak to Italians." Alfred snickered and got popped on the back on the head.

"I told you, Elizabeta and Roderick dressed me up in Elizabeta's clothing when I use to be her height. They put a wig on me and I took the frying pan and burst into Bruder's room while he was sleeping and I scared the shit out of him. He fell out of bed and was screaming like a girl. Ask England about it, he was a witness since he was the one who told me and the others to do it."

Alfred snickered a bit. "Alright, I'll give him a call later. Okay, my turn." He thought for a moment before smirking. "I got a good one. You know Ben Franklin, right? Yeah, so he and I were best friends but we decided to mess with some people in Philadelphia when I was visiting him. Every morning, Ben would take an air bath which is where you sat naked by an open window, we decided to take it up a notch and we both did it outside in his yard."

"You didn't!" Ludwig stared at him and Alfred snickered.

"We did! We got in trouble by the other founding fathers and Jefferson was so pissed at us! He wanted to write in the Declaration and add to the Constitution that public nudity should be outlawed!" They both laughed and Ludwig's turn came up.

"Alright, let's move on to another subject, we've told enough prank stories."

"Yeah, yeah, oh I got a good subject. Let's talk about our firsts!"

Ludwig blinked but shrugged. "Okay, ask me something."

"Okay," Alfred thought for a moment, "when was your first boner?" Ludwig just gave him a look but sighed, typical American question.

"I think it was when I was still the German Confederation. I found a book that Gilbert tried to hide that he got in England. It was a porn story book and I was a bit… aroused by some of the things I read. Your turn, same question."

"Jesus, it was when I was still a colony. I saw Artie naked and I got turned on a bit. Don't get me wrong! I thought he was attractive for a while when I was younger, and then I lost interest after a bit, especially when I saw him kissing your brother. Your turn, who was your first time?"

The German nodded to the first part but blushed at the question. "… Will you hate me if I say who it is?"

"I won't hate you."

"It was Bruder. The only way we could be one unified nation was to get married and… have sex. But it was only once! Gilbert didn't really want to do it, but that was how we unified!" Ludwig blushed deeply. "Same question!"

Alfred paused and frowned a little. "Wow, didn't know that. But for me… it was you."

Ludwig frowned and blinked. "M-me?"

"Yeah, that one time in Berlin, that was my first and only time." He sighed a little and sat back. "I've never really done anyone."

"O-oh… I've been with Bruder, Feliciano and you… I haven't slept with anyone since you either…" Ludwig blushed deeply and looked away. "Next question?"

"Next question. First kiss?"

"Bruder."

"You."

Ludwig turned and looked at him, shocked. He was not only Alfred's first time but his first kiss? He had always thought that Alfred had slept with others and loved England. He never expect that he was the one that the American gave himself too. Before he could question anymore, Alfred pointed at the screen.

"Look! They're touching down!" There on the screen was the footage of the lunar lander touching down. Alfred looked like he was about the scream in joy, the grin on his face getting bigger with each passing second. Ludwig just sat there, glancing from Alfred to the screen, sipping on his nasty American beer; he wished that Alfred could have gotten something better.

They watched as Neil Armstrong took his first steps down the ladder, say words that will forever be in the hearts and minds of Americans everywhere._ "This is one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."_ A small tear fell from Alfred's eye and down his cheek as he watched the screen, seeing the first American, the first _human_, step upon the moon's surface.

"This is… I don't know what to…" Alfred stuttered as he watched before looking at Ludwig who looked back, seeing that Alfred's expression was mixed and he couldn't tell what the other was thinking.

"America wha-!" Suddenly a set of lips latched on to Ludwig's own and he could only freeze up at the sudden kiss before kissing back, his arms wrapping around the waist of the American. They kissed deeply, Alfred letting out a small moan before his eyes opened and he pulled away, staring at Ludwig and panting.

"E-excuse me..!" He ran upstairs and Ludwig heard a door slam shut.

TBC

* * *

How was that? I wanted them to kiss during the moon landing since the beginning of the story, back when I was still plotting it out.

Okay, I put in a mention to Vietnam; I felt that she needed to appear a bit. The tattoo scene between Prussia and England was planned out a bit; the tattoo is to cover up Prussia's prisoner numbers from Auschwitz. And England is a spy; he is trying to collect info on the commies thanks to Prussia.

If you are a local on the USUK community on livejournal, then you should know where England's rose tattoo is from. If you do know, tell me in your review.

And yes, Germany lost his virginity to Prussia due to his marriage. And he was with Italy for a while during the war, but they broke up when Feliciano surrendered to the allies, also Italy knows that Germany really liked America and he respects that. That is a true friend right there. And America really has only been with Germany, because I say so alright? Don't argue with me on it.

Next chapter: Alfred and Ludwig are a little uncomfortable around each other due to what had happened, until they talk it out.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

So… I've bet you've all been wondering where the hell I've been and why I've only been posting up one-shots and new stories, yes? Well, a little thing called Life has gotten in the way so… *decides that she doesn't need to explain herself*

Anyway, let's move along, I've bet you all been wanting to know what has been happening to Alfred and Ludwig since their little 'moment' together during the moon landing. I should warn you though; I'm mostly pulling this out of the usual place since right now I can't find my story notes. AGAIN.

Warning: cussing, mild drinking (probably, not sure yet), Tony pulling the verbal whoop on both Lud's and Al's asses (Arthur does it as well, just not as dirty-mouthed like Tony), sex talk, and other stuff, plus some minor making out between our main boys which could lead to sex (if I'm in a good mood to extend this chapter)

By the way, before I update again, I'm gonna go through each of the chapters and do some major grammar corrections.

Also, the tattoos that Arthur has are of his Union Jack and of a large rose that's on his back, the rose to the left side and the thorny vine attached to it goes around a bit and ends at his neck (I think). The rose tattoo comes from a fantastic artist on live journal who does great UK/US comics and images.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Wings of Wax**

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

Alfred didn't come downstairs for breakfast, not that Ludwig even bothered to make anything outside of a bowl of corn flakes. While the rest of the world was going nuts over the fact that a human being had set foot on an object in space that wasn't the earth, the two nations were not in the mood to celebrate.

Ludwig looked at the half-eaten meal before him, deciding to just push it away. He didn't really feel like eating at the moment, his mind was all over that kiss from last night. Sure, this wasn't the first time they had kissed, but that was a different kind, last night's was…

Well… he really couldn't tell what it was. He enjoyed it more then he should have, but when he looked at Alfred, seeing that expression of his face and then watching him leave, he felt hurt, it was kinda of like that time when Feliciano had kissed him and left near the end of the Second World War

Just like then, it hurt Ludwig to think that he did something wrong. He sighed and got up to get dressed for the day, he had some cleaning to do today anyway.

The next day was similar to yesterday, Alfred didn't come down for breakfast and Ludwig didn't want to eat it. They only saw each other the other day when they made dinner and when Alfred went to the basement, only for Tony to kick him out. Today, Alfred actually made the effort to come downstairs during lunch, dressed up and looking down at his feet as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Was all he said as he went to the fridge and pulled out an apple. Ludwig looked up from doing the dishes and nodded at him.

"Guten tag."

There was silence in the kitchen, minus the movement of the soapy water as Ludwig scrubbed at a pot and the soft munching of Alfred eating his apple. "So… about the other night…" Alfred started but cut himself off.

Ludwig paused, looking at him from over his shoulder. "What about it?" He asked, eyeing the American a bit.

The other blond paused, opened his mouth, but shut it and looked away. "Nothing…"

"No, it's not 'nothing' America, it was something."

"Please don't press into this Lud…"

"Why did you kiss me?" Ludwig turned to face him completely and looked at him, seriousness was written all over the German's face. Alfred was hesitant and shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about this Germany; I'm still wondering why I did it." With that, he decided to end the conversation right there and then, the taller blond could hear him going upstairs and his door being slammed shut.

Ludwig sighed loudly and finished the dishes, getting worked up over Alfred's lack of response; it was the same as last night. Ludwig tried to ask but Alfred refused to talk, why was he being so weird about this? All Ludwig wanted was an answer!

He needed to call Arthur, the Brit knew more about Alfred then anyone else, maybe he could explain why the American was being a bit of a prick. Going into the living room, Ludwig dialed a number in the phone and waited for a response.

"_Ahoy hoi."_ was the response he got from the United Kingdom.

"England, this is Germany." He replied in English, seeing as Arthur didn't really like speaking any other language but his own, unlike Alfred who could speak to someone from another nation as if he was speaking his own language.

"_Ah, Germany, what's going on? Is everything alright? Usually you don't call unless if something is wrong or Alfred did something stupid." _

Ludwig sighed and sat down. "Something happened the other day and it's messing with both Alfred and I…"

There was a pause. "_And what is it? Did something happen? I bet Alfred did something stupid, he probably got all worked up over that moon landing thing and…"_

"It has something to do with that, yes, but mostly it's because…" Ludwig wasn't sure if he should be blunt about the kiss or not, but he went for it anyway, "Alfred and I shared a kiss and now he won't speak to me." He could feel his whole face heat up and turn read at just that little statement, he was not good with emotions…

Again, there was another pause before Arthur sighed loudly. _"He's a bloody git, and that goes for you too, you're also a bloody git Germany. Are you two getting worked up over a simple kiss? How pathetic, Alfred was like this after the first time you two snogged in Berlin." _

Wait a minute… did he just say what Ludwig thought he said…?

"Wait-what? How did you know that-!" Ludwig's eyes widened in shock as he heard the other snicker over the phone, how could he possibly have known about that!

"_Ah, I have my ways of getting knowledge out of my former little brother. Now listen, you need to outright speak to him, don't let him_ just keep all this frustration to himself, go speak with himself when you can get him." There was another pause. _"You two aren't exactly the smartest nations in the world at times…"_

Ludwig chose to ignore that mumbled statement. "I'll see what I can do, but he didn't really want to talk today or ever since that night."

"_Well you need to tackle the little bugger and get him to listen, I know you're not some embarrassed school girl Germany, you're one of the strongest nations so use that damn strength of yours and stop acting like Italy. Get him when he's distracted and keep him from running away or I'll go over there and give you both one hell of a speech about how stupid you both are." _

The German raised an eyebrow at the Brit's statement, well, Arthur was known for being a bit of a nag so he best do as Arthur says so he doesn't have to deal with him bitching at him.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"_Good, tell me if it works or not." _

"I will."

* * *

Alfred carefully opened the door to his room, his stomach growling at him since he hadn't much to eat in the past few days. Since the kiss he's been hiding in his room, too scared to speak to Ludwig about what had happened, which made him feel very un-heroic and was a demotion of man-points in his book.

He couldn't really explain why he kissed Ludwig, maybe because of all the excitement and the previous conversation, they got mixed together for that one moment and he acted without thinking. He knew he needed to speak to the other about the kiss but damnit he couldn't it! He didn't want Ludwig to hate him, especially because he'd been crushing on the German for years.

Fuck, he was actually gonna continue to stay in his room today but his stomach ached for food. Quietly, Alfred walked down the halls and peered down the staircase, seeing that there was no sign of Ludwig at all in the living room, but there was a note on the coffee table. Going over to it, Alfred picked it up and blinked in confusion.

"'Don't move'?" He didn't have enough time to think over the message because in just a second there was a shadow behind Alfred and the next thing he knew he was being slammed to the ground, a heavy weight on top of him.

"Stars and stripes forever, Germany! What the hell?" Alfred exclaimed, seeing that it was the German who had him tackled to the ground, sitting on his back and pinning down his arms.

"Listen up America, we need to speak and this time you're not running away! So shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say, that's an order soldier!" Ludwig yelled and Alfred paled a shade, he had heard from Feliciano that Ludwig could be quite frightening when he was in his commanding-officer mode, and he was right.

Ludwig was looking down at him, his face etched in a serious and pissed off expression that sent a shiver down Alfred's spine, he saw something like this once before when Ludwig punched Ivan, he was one pissed off nation right now and Alfred was the cause of it.

He was so screwed!

"W-what do you want to talk about Germany… sir?" Alfred asked, wincing when he felt Ludwig grip his arms tighter.

"We need to speak about that kiss and you running away. You better tell me what that was all about or I'll get out my crop and use it on you." Ludwig stated, his voice holding a small growl in it, showing he was serious.

"Umm… well… I kissed you because I got overly excited and it was impulse and then I ran cause I got… please don't hit me! I'm too pretty!"

"You ran because you got what?"

"… Scared?"

Blue-eyes looked into frightened blue-eyes and before any more words could be exchanged, another voice interrupted.

"Fucking morons, puu." Both nations turned to see Tony looking at him, holding a coke bottle in one hand and a magazine in the other. The alien seemed to be glaring at them and looked rather annoyed. "You guys are really stupid, just admit to one another that you love each other or some shit like that, puu."

"Tony?" Alfred blinked and blushed; did Tony just tell him to tell Ludwig that he liked him? Ludwig was thinking the same thing and he too blushed at the gray creature's words.

"I saw your little kiss thing with the kraut, it was pretty sappy, especially with what you guys were talking about before, puu. So just go and tell each other the truth so you guys can finally get together, I'm tired of seeing how girly you two act with your emotions and shit, puu. Aren't you supposed to be two of the strongest nations, puu? Stop being so girly, puu."

Tony sighed a bit and shook his head at the blank looks he got. "Fucking nations… Just talk to each other, puu. I've been stuck with you two long enough to know you both really like one another, so kiss or do whatever, I'm going to watch TV downstairs, puu."

They watched as Tony went to the basement before looking at one another. Ludwig frowned, blushing lightly and scratching the back of his head. "He's right you know… about everything."

"Yeah, that's Tony for you, blunt as ever about everything under the sun." Alfred chuckled before frowning a little. "So… you like me?"

"… Ja."

"I thought you liked Italy."

"I did, I liked you and him, but Feliciano and I felt that we should just be friends, plus he's the one that broke it off. But I do like you America, for a long time actually."

Alfred looked at him and smiled. "Same here, but I was nervous you wouldn't really want to go out with me, and as I said before, I thought you liked Italy. But hey, I like you and you like me, why don't we go out some time?"

Ludwig blinked but nodded, a small hint of a smile was on his face. "Ja, I'd like that."

"Groovy, but umm… do you mind getting off me, my spine really hurts." Alfred grinned as Ludwig got off him.

* * *

"Just… relax, alright? You know these three, they won't judge you."

"But Feliciano and Kiku are your friends; they know you a bit better than me, or at least your more adult years."

"I know you want to ask them for advice and this is all our idea, but please stop worrying, your hand is crushing my hand."

Alfred blinked and let go, allowing Ludwig to flex his fingers in relief. "Sorry man, it's just that I've been having trouble speaking to Kiku after… you know."

The blond nodded, knowing that the other was referring to the bombs. "Don't worry, Kiku is the forgiving type. And Feliciano won't give you any trouble."

Today Ludwig and Alfred were visiting Kiku's place, a month after their relationship as a couple began. Now, it should be noted that they weren't exactly sure how to work out this relationship, seeing as for the most part they had acted like friends to one another and then there was the twenty or so years where they didn't speak much to each other. They decided to ask Kiku, Feliciano, and Arthur for advice on each other.

Entering the house, they were greeted by Feliciano charging over and giving them each a big hug, though Feliciano ended up just clinging to Ludwig and smiled the whole time he did so. Alfred didn't say anything, it only seemed right to allow old friends to enjoy this small moment since their bosses weren't happy with each other still, even after so many years.

Arthur looked at them from where he and Kiku were sitting, nodding to the two before getting up and walking over to the German. "Let's go in another room." Ludwig nodded and they walked out, going into a room not far from where the others were. Sitting down on the floor, Ludwig looked at Arthur.

"What can you tell me about Alfred? I'd like to know more on him than what I already know."

Arthur sighed and sat down across from Ludwig. "You've known Ludwig since you were not even a year old, you've known him all your life basically, I'm not sure what there is I can tell you."

"I know a lot about his life, but not his…" He blushed lightly, "romantic life, if you get what I am saying?"

Green-eyes widened a bit before Arthur laughed, this went on for a few moments before he stopped and controlled himself a bit. "Well, that is a bit of a pickle. Alfred's romantic life isn't very long, you could fill a pamphlet with all the information I know, and I know it well."

"I expected as much. What can you tell me?"

"What has he told you?"

"He told me that you were his first crush and I was his first kiss and… time." The blush was deeper now and Arthur breathed through his nose, looking up at the ceiling as he crossed his arms.

"Really?

"Well, he said you were his first boner actually but still." Arthur snorted at this, rolling his eyes.

"Bloody hell… actually, it is true that you were his first time. I mean, the guy broke down and told me he slept with you and he felt bad for just walking away afterwards. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but he didn't want to wake up next to you, seeing you still upset."

"Why did he tell you?" Ludwig asked, why of all people to tell that you slept with the enemy?

"Because I'm the only who actually truly cares about that boy enough to listen. He thought that I'd hate him for what he did, sleeping with you and all that rubbish, but I just held him close and told him not to worry. I've slept with the enemy before; it comes with being a nation. You either love it or you hate it."

Ludwig nodded, looking at his hands. "I-I see… so what was his life like before me?"

"His romantic life was boring actually. Alfred never found much interest in people in such a way, sure there were minor attractions that he never really played on but you and I are the ones that had the feelings grow with. I was his first kiss actually, the little bugger got drunk so he doesn't remember it, this was years before the revolution, and he and I had a make-out moment. It didn't get very far, just releasing through hand jobs. We didn't have sex, I refused to with such a young nation and Alfred really wasn't keen on it. He told me he was saving himself for someone, turns out it was you, though I'm not surprised."

The blue-eyed blond looked at him, blinking. So Alfred had saved himself for him? Wow, that made Ludwig feel like an ass, he had lost his virginity to Gilbert when they got married and he had slept with Feliciano multiple times. But he could understand with Alfred, it was only natural with how he was raised.

"I see, well, do you have any advice for me and our relationship?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "I guess the only advice I can really give is treat him with respect, he may be a dumbass but he's a good guy. You've had much more experience than him so you might need to teach him a few things. And please, don't hurt him because if you do…"

Suddenly Ludwig was looking down the barrel of a gun, pointed right between his eyes. "I won't hesitate to harm you."

"Y-you brought a gun with you…?" Ludwig asked, startled by the unexpected metal pressed against his skin.

"With Russia watching me for being in contact with Gilbert, I have to." He put it back in the holster under his dress jacket. "But yes, make sure you don't break his heart. I may have issues with Alfred; I still care for my boy."

"I-I got it." He then blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, does he know about your… hand job moment and the kiss?"

"Well he doesn't remember the kiss and I'd rather he didn't, he went in too hard and we hit our teeth together, wasn't fun. And since he doesn't remember it, you can keep his first kiss. And the hand job, he remembers that but he doesn't talk about it."

"I see." Ludwig nodded, mentally taking note of this.

"Now! Let's move on to a few more things, such as stuff you two should do in bed!" A devious smirk formed on the Brit's face and Ludwig felt like he should run for his life.

* * *

"So you two really are dating? That is so great~!" Feliciano smiled brightly as he looked at Alfred. The American had decided to spill about his and Ludwig's relationship and when they started going out. It seems that they approve of the relation and both Feliciano and Kiku were smiling.

"Thanks Feliciano, but I've got to ask you a few questions." Alfred replied, getting an okay from the brunet. "Alright, well, I need to know… what exactly gets Lud… turned on? I mean-! I HAVE slept with the guy, but only once and you've been with him longer and you know more on his thoughts on romance and-! This is totally not hero-like!" His face was deep red at the moment.

Feliciano blinked but smiled, a small 'vee' came from him. "Oh, I see. Well, Ludwig is very… umm… how do I put this, stiff? He's not very good with his emotions."

"Tell me about it, I've been living with the guy for a while now." Alfred grinned a bit, watching as Kiku got up, saying something about making snacks, a small blush was on his face. "Anyway, continue."

With a nod, Feliciano continued to speak. "You see, Ludwig isn't very good with romance, I had to do most of the stuff, which didn't bother either of us actually. He was really shy about going out, doing his best to keep it a secret. Except when we went on our first date… that didn't end well, he was so embarrassed by it."

"What happened?" Alfred had heard that Ludwig had freaked out, screwed up the whole date and even tried to propose to the Italian, but he never got the whole story.

The brunet made a 'vee' sound and scratched his head, trying to remember everything. "Umm… well… I gave him red roses for Valentine's Day and I didn't know that they were a romantic symbol in Germany. He took it in such a way that he asked me out on a date and proposed to me the same day. Poor guy, he was so embarrassed and confused, he even passed out from the emotional overload."

Alfred blinked and frowned, listening as Feliciano continued. "When he woke up, we talked about it. I told him that I did care deeply for him, I even had strong feelings for him, but I told him I'm still waiting for someone." A small smile appeared on his face. "He told me he had feelings for someone else, but he cared for me too. We decided to take things slowly; we worked with our feelings for one another but…"

"But what?"

"…" There was a small pause before Feliciano spoke. "Well, I broke it off. I couldn't deal with us dating when we were in love with someone else. Yes we loved each other, not just as friends but as lovers, but he was in love with you though he was scared of those feelings and I was in love with someone else. I told him we needed to stop before it would just end up as nothing more than a lie."

The blond was taken aback by this, he hadn't expected Feliciano to ever say something so serious, but Feliciano was the nation of lovers, he knew the subject better than most (even more then Francis) so Alfred wouldn't put something like this past the Italian. "I see. So you knew he loved me?"

"He told Kiku and me once when he was drinking with us. He said that he didn't really know what to do about his feelings and felt it was best to just leave them where they were. But… before he and I stopped speaking to one another, you know, after the war? I saw Ludwig and I went up to him to apologize for abandoning him but… when he saw me he clung to me, saying that he slept with you and didn't know what to do."

"He was scared…" He did the same with Arthur.

"Yeah, but I could tell he did care for you, but he was nervous, he thought that he had hurt you and refused to let his emotions take over again. I guess living with you didn't really help him control his emotions." He chuckled a bit, smiling at Alfred.

Alfred blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah, and about that night… he and I… we were caught up in the moment and we ended up in his bed. I woke up before him and I left, I couldn't face seeing him after what had happened. I didn't want to see him with more guilt on his plate."

The other nodded. "So I can tell. Just try and understand that he doesn't do well with emotion and romance, though when he will give you some fantastic sex, I'll tell you that much." Feliciano grinned; a small 'vee' came from him as Alfred's face burst into a deep red color.

"And everyone says you're the most innocent out of us…"

A moment later Kiku walked back in, a tray in hand and the blush was missing from his face. Following behind him was Arthur who seemed to be smirking a bit while Ludwig was blushing deeply, looking at anything that wasn't one of his fellow nations. Alfred would later ask Arthur was he told Ludwig, but Arthur just grinned and didn't reply with nothing more than…

"It's nothing that you need to know about."

* * *

"Beer is fucking fantastic! Actually, it's got to be the greatest thing to ever have been made, aside from myself of course!" Alfred laughed as he took a rather large drink of the beer he had. Ludwig rolled his eyes, drinking from his own bottle. Both had decided to get drunk, mostly to forget some of the stuff that was discussed today and to ignore some of the crap that life was throwing at them.

"You don't get drunk often, do you?" Ludwig commented and Alfred snickered.

"It sucks when you have the fantastic looks of a nineteen year-old like myself, you're lucky that you look like you're twenty, you're closer to the drinking age then I am."

"And yet in my nation the drinking age is lower, you're legal to drink there." The taller blond stated, taking a sip as Alfred thought about this.

"Shit, you're right. And you know what's stupid, I've been able to drink for centuries and yet I can't go to a bar or a liquor store and tell them my real age. I have to keep using a fake ID." He then let out a small giggle (which he would deny later), and he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, situating himself into the other's lap. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore, I can get my beer from you, hot stuff!" He laughed, removing the beers from their hands and placing them to the bedside table.

A deep color crossed Ludwig's cheeks as Alfred said this, not being shy at all about what he had just said out loud, luckily they were in Alfred's room at the moment since Tony and Mr. Whale told them to scram after Alfred started getting loud, well, louder than usual. Already he had lost his shirt and socks somewhere among their heated kissing as they went upstairs, Ludwig was luckily still in all his clothing but his hair was all over the place.

Speaking of hair, with Alfred now having his head under Ludwig's chin, Nantucket was right by the German's mouth. Glancing at it and feeling it tickle his skin a bit, Ludwig turned ever so slightly to give it a small lick. Maybe Alfred would react to it being touched like Feliciano does when his curl is touched. Luckily for Ludwig, a small shudder and moan came from the drunken American in his lap.

"Mmm… don't play with Nantucket Luuuuuddd…" He moaned out as Ludwig decided not to follow that order, licking it once more. The younger blond could feel Alfred's fingernails digging into his shirt, pulling on it a bit as he tried to hold back the moans and small whines.

Ludwig was enjoying this more then he should, it was just like with Feliciano, only that involved more 'vee' sounds and high pitch squeals. No, this was actually different than with Feliciano, Ludwig had Alfred, a very strong an proud man, begging for him to do more, saying his name in such a wanting voice. Feliciano wasn't like that, he was already a puddle at this point, but Alfred was keeping strong and trying to prevent his want from being completely known.

This strength, those sounds, feeling those hands clinging as his shirt and scratching at the skin under the fabric, it was such a turn on.

In one swift movement, Ludwig bit Nantucket, causing Alfred to release a loud yell before groaning and shuddering, his erection was now pressing against Ludwig. "L-Lud… fuck me… fuck me now…!" Alfred snapped out, pulling away enough for Ludwig to see the lust clouding those blue-eyes, eyes the color of the clear blue skies of the western part of America.

With a nod, Ludwig leaned down and started to kiss him, not going soft like he usually did but kissing him hard to satisfy them both. He shoved his tongue into Alfred's open mouth, tasting the lingering taste of the lager they had been drinking; one of his hands resting on Alfred's waist, the other was toying with Nantucket. Now that he thought about it, Arthur had mentioned something during the visit that Alfred's little cowlick was very sensitive, though at the time Ludwig didn't think much of it.

Alfred was bucking his hips a bit, wanting more attention than just with his head. "Lud… more…" He moaned softly as he parted from the other's lips, a small string of drool connected their mouths. The German nodded and leaned in a bit, kissing along Alfred's jaw line before going to his throat and started to ravish it in kisses and small nips. He enjoyed feeling Alfred squirm a bit as he bit him, kissing the small bruise before licking it.

He was rather proud of himself at this; luckily his brother and Feliciano taught him well when it came to this sort of thing. His hands ran up and down the other's chest, touching certain spots and feeling muscles tighten under his fingertips. Ludwig helped Alfred lean back until his head was on the pillows.

As he worked to remove Alfred's pants, the taller blond kissed his chest and down to his soft stomach. As much as Alfred tried to deny it, he had a minor amount of softness to his stomach, but Ludwig didn't mind, it was rather… cute, so to say. He felt the small amount of hair that was present on Alfred's stomach, just above his naval, not much to be noticed by sight but still there before he stuck his tongue into the little dent in Alfred's stomach, causing a small gasp.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Alfred asked, looking down at Ludwig. The sight of the American, face flushed and eyes clouded by want, panting hard and hair a bit messy, such a fantastic sight! Ludwig mentally took pictures as he looked at Alfred, the smallest hint of a smirk on his face; he looked a bit like Gilbert with that smirk.

"Just a little something to occupy us both as I remove these annoying pants." Ludwig replied in German, before he had been speaking English but now he didn't want to. Alfred nodded a bit, just wanting his annoying jeans to be removed as he could feel his harden cock having trouble beneath the rough fabric.

Taking off the belt that Alfred wore and finally removing the pants, Ludwig could see that Alfred was fully aroused, and so was he. Sitting up on his knees, Ludwig started to undo his own pants, deciding to just keep them on for the moment, letting his cock have some relief from those annoying things.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig, blinking at the size of the organ that was filled with blood and he let out a bit of a laugh, a smirk forming on his face. "Heh, I guess five meters runs in the family-!" He panted a bit as he laughed but groaned loudly as a strong hand wrapped itself around his own length.

"I'd rather not be compared to my brother, thank you very much." Ludwig replied as his thumb rubbed against the head, moving around the pre-cum that was already coming out from the top. The older blond let out a small gasp at the action and gripped the sheets under his hands. This went on for a bit, Ludwig moving his hands and fingers around the length, getting Alfred closer to the edge, while he pleasured himself a bit until he just stopped.

Panting a bit and opening his eyes, Alfred gave Ludwig a questioning look. "Why… why did you st-stop…?" He asked as Ludwig glanced around.

"I need a lubricant. Do you have lotion?"

"I-In the drawer…" Alfred pointed and the other leaned over, removing the small tube of lotion. This would do just fine, Ludwig thought as he placed a bit on his hand.

"I need you to turn over and spread for me. It's gonna hurt, seeing as it's been a few decades, hopefully things will go right." Ludwig said, watching as Alfred nodded and did as he was told, presenting his entrance to the other.

"I remember what to do…" Alfred commented, a small smirk on his face as he waited. Ludwig nodded and with his lubed finger, he slid it inside carefully, watching as Alfred gasped and shuddered. He paused a moment to allow the American a moment to get use to the finger being there, once he felt the other's muscles relax, he started to move it in an out.

After a moment, another finger went in and Alfred bit his lip. It did hurt having it in there, but it was a good kind of hurt. Slowly he got use to the presence of the fingers, but he wanted more, much more. "Shit… Ludwig… I need you inside me… now!" He demanded and Ludwig looked at him before smirking a bit, such a Gilbert smirk, Alfred thought.

"I see. Well, I can do that for you." He took Alfred's hips, keeping his steady as he took his cock and slowly entered the older blond, watching him shudder and groan loudly, his fingers dug into the sheets as his cock twitched from the overload of nerves working.

Once he was inside, Ludwig groaned at the tight muscles that surrounded him, Gott he was gonna cum from the tightness right there and then! "Relax Alfred, I need you too." He ran a hand up and down Alfred's back, hoping that would help a bit.

Alfred shivered a bit and nodded, doing his best to release his tension and a moment later he felt Ludwig start to move, meaning all was well. Alfred shut his eyes, feeling the wonderful pleasure of having Ludwig inside of him, oh God, how long had it been since that night in Berlin? So many years… he groaned as he felt the other's thrust but his eyes shot open as Ludwig hit that little bundle of nerves.

"Oh God..! Lud!" He cried out, feeling Ludwig strike it a few more times until he couldn't take it anymore. His muscles tightened around the foreign organ that was inside of him as he released, having to use his hand to help milk out the last bits. Ludwig moaned loudly as he came from the tightened muscles around himself, filling Alfred up with the white stuff before he pulled out, riding out his orgasm as Alfred collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the sudden sensation after so many years and from being drunk.

Ludwig sat back, panting hard as he watched Alfred's bum slide down a bit, one leg dangling off the bed as he tried to get his heart from racing. Correcting himself a bit, Ludwig moved over to the other side of the bed and took the sheet that Alfred was on and removed it, not wanting the other to sleep in his own mess.

After he threw it to the floor, deciding to clean it later, Ludwig took the comforter and placed it over Alfred and himself as he got into the bed. A moment later, Alfred snuggled up next to Ludwig and seemed to be out like a light, leaving the German to his thoughts as he sat there, petting the sleeping man's hair.

TBC

* * *

Part of me feels bad for Feliciano, I kinda wish that I could pair him up with HRE in this story, but that impossible.

…

Or is it?

Also, if you haven't noticed, I LOVE writing for Tony, even though he seems to have a limited vocabulary in the show, I see him as a very talkative alien when he wants to be.

Boy I hope you guys enjoyed the sex scene, let's face it, I can read all about it and even role play it, but I can't just sit down and write it out for a fanfic. This is, by the way, my second attempted at GerMerica lemon, the other one was a… shota story, not exactly my proudest moments, but at least I tried.

Well, not sure what to say for next chapter, except that Gilbert will be in it, if I write it correctly.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm sure a lot of you guys liked the end.

Please review!


End file.
